Enigma Lo que no te esperas
by Valle SwaCullen
Summary: Tras un tiempo fuera Bella vuelve junto a su padre y lo que no sabe es que al volver conocera a su destino.No todo es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1 La llegada**

**Asi como el viento sopla mi corazon late por ti y tambien deja de latir por ti.**

**Bella**

**Hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola en este mundo desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo , pero eso ahora no importa por que siento que todo ba a cambiar nose como esplicarlo o tal vez si pero eso mejor para más adelante. Bueno aqui estoy apunto de yegar a mi casa en Fors ya me estaba aburriendo de conducir es exasperante por que los coches seran tan lentos.**

**...1 Hora despues ...**

**Al fin llegue a mi casa estaba igual que la ultima vez que estube por aqui hace un par de años, me puse a bajar las maletas del coche y meterlas en casa , cuando llegue mi padre se ba a llevar una gran sorpresa no tiene ni la menor idea de que e vuelto pero bueno espero le guste mi sorpresa.**

**Despues de aver acomodado lo poco que traje en mi cuarto me fuy a dar una vuelta por el pequeño pueblo y hacer tambien la compra ya que la nevera estaba absolutamente vacia, el pueblo seguia igual la gente tambien todo aburrido no aburridisimo dios parece que el tiempo no pasase por aqui , bueno ya en el super del pueblo compre algo de comida para un par de semanas y volvi al coche para dejarlas bolsas cuando senti algo estraño y en ese mismo instante paso un estupido atoda velodidad por la calle principal era un estupido volvo plateado pero de que iva ese a esa velocidad por pleno pueblo podia matar a alguien, bueno ya no importa eso mejor me voy a casa a esperar a mi padre que debe estar apunto de llegar a casa del trabajo .**

**Ya en casa empece a preparar la cena no devian quedar más de 5min para que mi padre llegase a casa ...**

**Como predige mi padre llego en 5 min para darle una sorpresa mayor apague todas las luces y cuando entre lo sorprendere.**

**Cuando se abrio la puerta y vi a mi padre me lance sobre el .**

**-Pero que ?**

**-Hola! Char...digo papa me echavas de menos .**

**-Pero Bella casi me matas del susto.**

**-Si ya como si eso fuese posible jajajaja**

**-Jajaja tienes azon pero podrias averme avisado**

**-Bueno pero ya estoy aqui no! pero que no te alegra _dije haciendo puchero_si quieres me voy_dije ya con los ojos ya humedos**

**-O por dios claro que no nena pero me as pillado de sorpresa .**

**-Vale, bueno e preparado la cena quieres _ dije riendo me un poco**

**-No gracias Bella yo ya e "comido" ,pero como es que as echo la comida sino havia nada .**

**-Pues fuy al pueblo y hice la compra _No sabia si tambien contarle lo del tonto del volvo pero mejor no total no era mi trabajo pillar a los infractores de la ley , no es que yo sea una santa tampoco.**

**-Bueno pues te acompaño mientras comes y asi me cuentas como has estado .**

**Y asi pasamos la noche ablando le conte lo que avia echo y el me conto tambien como le ivan las cosas por Fors , como a la 2 de la madrugada me fuy a acostar ya que al día siguiente empezaria las clases menos mal ya lo avia arreglado todo antes de venir .**

**Cuando me acoste tenia la estraña sensación de que mañana seria el día del resto de mi vida lo que nose aun es porque , pero ya lo averiguare .**

**

* * *

**

Bueno espero os guste si quereis podeis dejarme vuestros comentarios y me decis si quereis que siga bss.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2¿Quien es?

Edward

Otro día de mi miserable existencia ,lunes aun peor otro día de totura china aun que creo que aun es peor , ir a clase despues de siglos de estar llendo perdio la gracia hace mucho pero avia que aparentar , auque por lo que me conto Alice hoy entraria una nueba victima , perdon alumna al instituto , aunque ami que más me da seguro sera otra estupida humana que lo unico que piensa es en ella , en ropa, en ella otra vez , en sus uñas y como no en ella otra vez , todos los humanos pensavan igual de cuadrado .

-Edward baja ahora mismo sino quieres que sea yo quien suba y te baje a rastras_hay estaba mi encatadora hermana Alice y si me voy por la ventana y no voy a clase hoy_ Ni siquiera lo pienses estupido Edwars Anthony Cullen ya sabes que no podras escapar de mi_Mierda ,Alice y sus insoportables visiones siempre amargandome la fiesta.

-Ya bajo_dios que pesadilla

-Edy plis baja rapido quiero ver cuando llegue la china nueba estoy segura que pasara algo increible

Ya bajando por las escaleras le dije :

-1º No me llames Edy sabes que lo odio y 2º me importa tres pepinos la llegada de la nueba descerebrada al club de los descerebrados del instituto_No estes tan seguro Edward penso en ese instante pero no me dejo vere más aya_ Aque te refieres pequeño demonio!

-Yo que yo nada nada nos vamos Ros y Emmet ya estan es el coche y Jaspi esta fuera esperando que saques el volvo

-Esta bien ya voy dame un segundo_siempre se salia con la suya pero ya me enteraria que estaba pasando aqui de eso que no quede duda.

Ya de camino a la tor.. digo al instituto a Emmet se le ocurrio la gran idea de hacer una carrera y como siempre yo iva ganando y Alice iva bloqueando sus visiones para que fuese más justo y yo bloqueama los pensamientos de Emmet para darle un pelin de ventaja , aunque siendo yo el otro conductor me daba lastima sabia que iva a ganar fuese como fuese.

Ya a menos de tres km paso lo inimaginable una moto paso a toda velocidad al lado de mi coche y lo paso a toda velocidad haciendo que por un simple milisegundo perdiera el control del coche por la sorpresa.

-Dios pero de donde salio ese loco_ese fue Jasper

-Eso me lo pregunto yo?_Dije mirando a Alice que tenia una cara de saber algo y aguantandose una risita tonta , intente leer su mente pero estaba cantando una estupida canción en chino , esto se estaba volviendo muyyy raro aunque lo que era mas raro aun esque no habia oido los pensamientos del motorista loco ,seguro era uno de los cabeza guecas mas que hay en el instituto.

-Ey Edy quien era ese_Me preguntaba mental mente Emmet desde su jepp_te a pasado de lleno hermanito creo que hay un nuebo serif en la ciudad jejeje_odio a Emmet

-1º Como me vuelvas a llamar Edy te voy a arrancar la cabeza de cuajo y luego tela voy a meter por donde no te pega el sol y 2º no tengo la menor idea de quien era no pensaba en nada.

-Que casualidad como tu Emmet jijiji

-Eso estubo bien Alice y dinos tu no sabes quien es el motorista misterioso

-Emmm pues no no vi nada en ese momento estaba concentrada en no tener visiones por la carrera que por cierto aun estamos en ella

-Si a y yo e ganado los siento Emmet te toca vestirte de mujer y hacer un desfile en casa

Alice y sus absurdas apuestas aunque ba a ser dibertido ver a Emmet con lo que le piensa poner Alice una minifada muy mini para mi gusto en color rosa con la chaqueta a juego

y una blusa blanca con un escote demasiado grande esta Alice es un demonio en miniatura.

Ya aparcado en mi sitio de siempre estabamos esperando que fuese el ultimo minuto para entrar cundo paso lo inimaginable derrepente entro la moto que nos avia pasado antes a toda velocidad y se aparco a escasos metros de mi preciado volvo , ya todos estabamos fuera de nuestros coches y el resto de gente que havia en aparcamiento tenia la misma pregunta que yo en la cabeza ¿Quien es?, cuando alfin apago el motor de la moto intente por decima vez desde que lo vi entrar por la puerta del parking leerle la mente pero es como si estuviese hueca , vacia , como la de Emmet pero mas vacia aun el suele pensar en lo buena que esta Rosalin y recordado sus momentos cosa que bloqueo porque me hacen querer arrancarme ami mismo la cabeza para no tener que verlas , pero al caso quien demonios era el maldito motorista bueno en un par de segundos lo sabria ,poco a poco se fue sacando y cunado termino de hacer si no es porque mi corazon ya dejo de latir hace mucho me uviese dado un infarto .Era una chica y no cual quier chica sino la más hermosa que habia visto en toda mi eternidad , un momento yo acavo de decir lo que acavo de decir Edward creo que tanto tiempo con humanos te esta empezando a afectar solo es una Humana mas con unas curvas de impresion un cabellos hermoso largo y ondulado de color castaño aunque con un toque rojizo y unos ojos que ojos son nunca habia visto unos iguales parecen grises pero como si fuesen plata liquida dios , eeee un momento vas a seguir dios calmate debeser por culpa de todos estos malditos que estan pensando eso sobre todo el idiota de Newton que si lo dejan ahora mismo estaria sobre la nueba , eso es es la nueba ,pero porque no puedo leer su mente seguro esta por hay pero con todos estos pensando en si sela podrina tirar en cima de su moto o llevarlas a su casa y hacerlo no encuentro su mente , aunque no todo es bueno como los pensamientos de Jesica y sus "amigas " por decirlo del alguna manera estam pensando cosas como.

-Esa zorra que se cre ni sele ocurra hacer case a mi Maki_Si ella supiera que su Maki esta deseando que pase eso

Y sus queridas "amigas" no se quedaban atras

-Quien se cre que es esos pantalones le quedan de pena_pero que dice si le quedan de miedo.

Aunque Alice no pensaba eso.

-Dios esos pantalones son de infarto y su chaqueta es perfecta pero nose aun que se ve bien no se le falta algo asi como chik , verdad Ross

-Ami no me preguntes creo que es igual de insignificante que el reto de las humanas que hay aqui_Rosalin y su envidia.

-Edward

-Si Jasper que quieres_Podrias por favor controlar tus sentimientos estoy apunto de tirarme en cima de Alice si no te aguantas tu lujuria por la nueba me ba a matar.

-Que yo de que hablas?_Enserio Edward enserio.

-OK ok vamos a clase que vamos a llegar tarde.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta y entrar ya no estaba la nueba donde se habra metido ya se habra ido a clase logico.

Las siguientes horas siguieron siendo una tortura como siempre pero con un añadido todos estaban pensando en la nueba que me avia enterado que se llamaba Isabella pero le gustaba mas que la llamasen Bella , avia visto su rostro en todas las mentes del los alumnos y de algunos profesores , algunos pensaban que era muy inteligente y madura para su edad porque al parecer tenia 16 años y iva un año adelantada por su gran coeficiente intelectual , pues seria la primera humana aqui que tenga coeficiente por que lo que son estos no tienen ni medio.

Bueno cuando llego la hora del almuerzo me reuni con mis hermanos y compramos la comida como siempre para hacer el paripe como siempre y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa cuando pasamos por el lado de donde estaba sentada ella con Angela , una chica educada en mi opinion , y las poco señoritas Jesica y Lauren y luego tambien esta el babosode Mike y Ben el si me caia medianamente bien no estaba pensando como tirarse a Bella ahora mismo encima de la mesa como estaba pensando el asqueroso de Mike, ella seguia sin escuchar sumente y eso me estaba empezando a extresar de sobre manera esto era muy raro sera que mi don esta empezando a fallar, no imposible sera que como no e oido su vos no distingo sus pensamientos del resto.

Ya en la mesa mientras mis hermanos hablaban de tonterias varias yo seguia intentando escuchar sus pensamientos peronada lo unico que estaba consiguiendo era un dolor de cabeza.

-Ey Ed que piensa la nueba de nosotros ya le an contado las miles de chorradas que circulan por el colegio y de lo guapo que soy..au que pasa Rosi _Idiota.

-Quete importa ati lo que piense esa insulsa de ti e lo unico que te tiene que importar soy yo ok a y no me digas Rosi suena estupido_Hay estaba la Ross territorial.

-No se hermano no consibgo oir sus pensamientos

-Seguro es una cabeza hueca_si como tu no?

-Ross no seas mala nisiquiera la conoces y ademas ami me parece muy linda , verdad Edy.

-Y yo quese Alice no me e fijado en eso_mucho.

-Y esos quienes son? no dejan de mirar hacia aqui.

Al fin oia su dulce voz era como la de los angeles.

-Son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su mujer_Esa era Angela.

-Si ison muy raros ademas estan juntos vamos creo que eso es ilegal o algo no es normal_Y hay la intrigante de Jesica podria morderse la lenguay morir por el veneno que tiene en ella.

-Ey Jess no son hermanos de verdad_Gracias Angela alfin alguien que piensa

-Si pero es mu raro viven justos sabes en la misma casa.

-Ok no necesito saber mas gracias_que eso si no lo entendi sera que no es una cotilla como las demas eso si que era raro, y seguia sin oir sus pensamientos mas raro aun.

Bueno toco el timbre para ir a clase haber si alli podria saber algomas sobre Bella que hermoso tanto como ella , ya Edward deja de pensar en ella te vas a volver loco es humana nunca podra haver nada entre vovotros.


	3. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos de una eternidad 1ª

Cap. de una eternidad.1ªparte

Bella

Año 1601

Era de noche el castillo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y las antorchas , todo se veia hermosocon esa luz . Desde mi cuarto se veia casi todo el reino , no podia dormir llevava días teniendo una estraña sensacion de que alguien me opservava sentia que por las noches alguien me acechaba , pero esa noche lo sentia mas que ninguna por eso no podia ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Para despejarme un poco y ver si asi se me quitaba la angustia decidi dar un paseo por los jardines del reino.

Llevava puesto un pijama blanco una cinta azul rei debajo del busto y la bata del camison tambien era blanco con la cinta azul para atarlo era largo más aya de los pies era hermoso era mi preferido.

Ya en el jardin me tope con unos cuantos guardias de la corte , pero los esquibe sin problema era mi especialidad escaparme de los guardias, todo estaba hermoso las flores , los arboles en si todo , habia una brisa suabe que mecia mi pelo y traia el aroma de las rosas del jardin era exquisito.

Cuando ya llevava un buen rato en el jardin y empezaba a hacer frio asi que me encamine hacia mis aposentos .

Cuando estaba llagando a la mitad del jardin todo paso muy rapito y muy lento a la vez un hombre al cual no conocia de nada aparecio de la nada tenia los ojos rojos eran extremadamente extraños , tenia un aspecto hermoso una cara afilada y una sonrrisa blanca con unos dientes que parecian muy afilados y vestia muy elegante , pero su presencia me producia panico , intente seguir adelante pero no melo permitio.

-Quien sois dejadme pasar o avisare a los guardias os lo advierto_le espete pero el muy invecil no se movio solo me ronrrio con sorna.

-O bella dama teneis un exquisito aroma buestra sangre debeser deliciosa , muero por probarla_Dijo el extraño causando que me asustara aun más estaba hablando de probar mi sangre esto era de locos.

-No os acerqueis demonio_eso es lo que era un hijo del demonio_guar...

Empeze a chillar mero el seme echo encima me tapo la boca y todo desde hay fue muy rapido , senti su aliento en mi cuello y trade eso sus dientes clavarse y un ardor mientra la sangre abandonava mi cuerpo me dolia mucho y sentia que todo se iva acavar , yo Isabella Marie Gales de escasos 16 años princesa del Reino de Londres iva a morir sin siquiera aver llegado a conocer el amor verdadero , no volvere aver a mi familia ami padre el rei Carlos 5º y mi hermano mayor Filip 2º ya que mi madre ya avia muerto al nacer yo ahora la volveria haver .

Sentia que seme estaba escapado la vida de las manos ,todo me ardia y el segui encima de mi bebiendo mi sangre , pero todo cambio cuando derrepente el ya no estaba sobre mi con las pocas fuerzas que tenia enfoque mi vista y vi a uno de mis guardias sobre aquel ser arrancandole la cabeza y echandola al fuego con el reto del cuerpoa echo añicos , luego se fijo en mi y se hacerco y se puso ami altura.

-O princesa lo siento deberas no pude verlo antes_dijo con verdadero dolor en la voz_yo os sanare tranquila.

Tras decir eso seme hacerco y me mordio como lo hizo aquel demonio pero estabez no me dolia tanto ni me ardia tanto el cuerpo , pero aun y asi era doloroso, luego se separo demi y me vio a los ojos y solo logre escuchar un leve susurro.

-Dios no e llegado a tiempo del todo nose si sobrevivira_Y todo se volvio negro.


	4. Capítulo 4 Clase de musica

**Cap. de Musica**

**Edward**

**Ya en clase me sente a ver por la ventana a esperar a que llegara el profesor , esta clase era la favorita la musica me encanta es una de las mejores que hay en este sitio hasta el profesor parece medio bueno.**

**Estaba tan concentrado viendo la nada que casi no me di cuanta de cuando entro ella lo que paso acontinuacion me dejo cao, alguien abrio la maldita puerta haciendo que su aroma llegase hastami y tube que hacer un gran esfuerzo y no lanzarme a ella y beber su sangre que me llamaba como no me habia pasado en mi vida, aunque en su aroma tambien habia algo que me hacia tranquilizarme nose que es lo que era pero lo que si se esque queria probar su sangre pero al mismo tiempo no esto era una absoluta tortura.**

**-Hola usted debe ser la señorita Swan sientede en el piano al lado del del señor Cullen_Que debe estar de coña verdad como sele ocurre ponermela tan cerca es como ponerle un caramelo aun niño en la mano y decirle "no te lo puedes comer" si claro y el niño ba y lo hace y ahora hasta las vacas vuelan , note jode.**

**-Ok._Dios esta loca como que Ok corre si te pones tan cerca no doy fe de mis actos , pero como que no me escucha se acerca ,bueno normal si no me puede leer la mente , dios mira que soy estupido desde que esta chica aperecio y no fue hace mucho.**

**Aguantare la respiracion no quiero probocar una masacre porque si le saco la sangre a ella tendria que hacerlo con los demas para que no aya testigos pero me gustaria disfruar de su sangre asi que tendria que matar primero a toda la clase , serian daños colaterales pero bueno valdria la pena pero son demasiados y alguno conseguiria gritar y alertar al resto del instituto y ay tendria que pedirle ayuda al resto de mi familia pero ellos estarian en contra de que la matase dios esto me esta sacando de quicio , mejor dejo de pensar en eso antes de que lleve mis ideas a la practica.**

**Pero cuando se sento? ni siquiera me di cuenta dios casi puedo sentir su calor y oir su corazon latir pero eso era algo raro sonaba más bajo de lo habitual pero bueno nose sera por la distorsion de mis sentido ahora mismo por tenerla tan cerca.**

**-Bueno todos teneis una partitura delante quiero que la toqueis y luego veremos lo siguiente alguna duda , ...ok comiencen en tres , dos , uno_Y todosempezaron a interpretar la melodia The Piano - Amazing Short (Si la quereis oir copiar y pegar en youtu y ya os aparecera).**

**Dios que vien lo hacia solo estaba centrado en ella y su manera de tocar el piano lo hacia de maravilla no como muchos paletos de esta clase que no paraban de equibocarse de acordes, pero ella no ella esa delicada al tocar cada tecla las tocaba con tal destreza que me impresionaba estaba hechizado por su manera de tocar era tan...**

**-Señor Cullen porfavor comience a tocar o se ira al despacho del director castigado por no cumplir la tarea.**

**-Claro profesor Monk , disculpe me distraje un momento.**

**Si sera mejor ni cuenta me habia dado de que no estaba tocando mejor sera que me concentre en la musica antes que me de un ataque , aunque no se porque me siento mas relajado y con menos ansias de tomar su sangre nose es como su intensidad halla sido reducida.**

**...**

**Cuando termino la clase sali disparado de hay no queria bajar la guardia y matarla tendria que hacer algo y pronto no permitiria que una simple humana destrozace mi vida ni la de mi familia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5_La historia**

**Bella**

**Anoche no dormi acausa de los recuerdos que me inundaron , el ataque de ese demonio que cambiaria mi existencia para siempre y mi transformacion en lo que soy ahora una semi-vampira , si eso es lo que soy por desgracia Charlie era mi guardia el que me salvo y que ahora es como mi padre el que perdia al convertirme en lo que soy , me tube que alejar de todo y de todos a los que queria.**

**Chalie no y yo seguimos sin saber muy bien porque no me trasforme completamente , barajamos distintas hipotesis como que mi escudo me protegio parcialmente al entrar la ponzoña en conctacto con mi piel , o que cuando el me saco parte de la ponzoña no permitio que me transformara por completo ya que ya casi estaba al limite no sabemos a ciencia cierta que fue pero bueno aqui estoy y es lo que soy.**

**Despues de que me sumiera en la oscuridad Charlie me conto que me tubo que hacer una ilusion y hacer ver a todos que yo estaba muerta porque me habia atacado un animal , y despues me enterraron y el me saco despues y me llevo a una cabaña que fue donde desperte y me conto todo que el que me habia atacado era un vampiro y el tambien pero que el no era un bebedor de humanos que eso le parecia despreciable y de animales por eso solo se alimentaba de animales del bosque y me conto que yo ahora tambien era uno pero que no sabia como mi corazon seguia latiendo aunque a un nivel muy bajo casi minimo pero gracias a su oido de vampiro lo podia oir y yo quede en sok estube un tiempo en negacion de que eso no me podia estar pasando ami solo tenia 16 años tenia toda la vida por delante y ahora era un moustro .**

**Con el tiempo lo asimile y hay fue cuando decidi que ningun inocente pasaria porlo mismo si yo podia evitarlo asique le pedi a Charlie que me contase mas sobre loque eramos y lo que haciamos y que me entrenase para poder pelear , el me conto que los vampiros teniamos dones me conto que el sullo era el de crear ilusiones hacer que la gente viese cosas y intento usarlo conmigo para mostrarmelo pero nada y asi fue que supimos que yo tenia un escudo mental luego entrenando en unos de los mobimientos que me estaba enseñando el me parecia una bailarina y lo imajine con un tutu rosa y las zapatillas de bailarina me estaba riemdo tanto que no me fije en la cara de pocos amigos que tenia cuando venia caminando haciami y cuando llego ami me dijo.**

**-Como lo as echo?_Dijo entre enojado y creo que intrigado**

**-De que me estas hablando o no e echo nada ._La verdad no lo sabia**

**-Pues aque llevo un tutu rosa y unas zapatillas de bailarina y se que yo esto no me lo e puesto_Hay madre como pero si yo solo me lo imagine.**

**-Pues yo nose solo me lo imagine crei que nose yo solo lo pense y te vi asi**

**-Pues ese es mi poder y nose como lo as usado en mi es como si lo huvieses copiado**

**Y asi es como supimos y tambien podia copiar los dones de otros vampiros asique practicamos un par de beces con unos amigos de Charlie y aberiguamos que los copiaba cuando los usaba contrami o los tocaba asi fue como fui recopilando un monton de dones , como el de hacer arder algo o alguien con la mente , el de hacerme invisible , el de transformarme o transformar a alguien en lo que yo quisiera en otra persona o poner le algo o quitarle ese lo uso mucho cuando me aburro empiezo a transfomar mi aspecto mi pongo el pelo mas largo o corto y lo cambio de color como tambien mis ojos los cuales siguieron igual de verdes agua despues de mi transformacion no suelo cambiarlos mucho porque me recuerdan a mi madre que los tenia iguales , este poder tambien lo e usado con Charlie para que pareciese mas humano le quite la piel brillante al sol ,caracteristica de los vampiros la cual yo tengo pero es muy tenue asi que la deje asi en mi , y tambien le cambie el color de los ojos por el suyo natural que era el color marron , tambien le elimine el olor a vampiro por si acaso y le añadi el sonido de un corazon palpitando al principio se asustaba pensando que alguien se hacercaba pero con el tiempo se avituo a el , yo tambien elimine mi olor de vampiro ya que al aver en algunas zonas hombres lobo n queriamos desatar una pelea con ellos ya que no teniamos nada encontra de ellos.**

**Y bueno tambien en este tiempo consegui el don de paralizar con el pensamiento , el de manipular los recuerdos de alguien mirardolo a los ojos puedo borrar y poner recuerdos nuebos es muy util cuando me piden papeles con solo decir un par de cosisllas ya esta todo arreglado, y bueno tengo muchos más .**

**En todos estos siglos e vivido muchas cosas muchas batallas pero ahora quiero descansar por eso estoy aqui en Fors con Charlie el hacia unos años decidio que necesitaba vivir un poco mas como un humano ranquilamente y por eso se metio a cherif con un poco de mi ayuda me dijo que me quedara con el pero yo necesitaba tambien un descanso para mi sola ya aviamos estado antes viviendo como humanos normales yo habia echo unas cuantas veces el instituto y habia ido ala universida otras tantas pero nose sentia que me hacia falta algo asique le dije que necesitaba tiempo para mi y me fuy a viajar por el mundo aunque ya casi me lo conociese de memoria y asi estube durante 5 años viajando por europa visitando las tumbas de mi familia , visitando mi viejo hogar , tambien estube en oriente , despues fuy a africa donde conoci a unos vampiros que tambien viviancomo Charlie y yo fueron muy agradables y los ayude un poco con lo de la piel brillante y me dijeron que estarian en deuda conmigo aunque yo lo hacia con mucho gusto era una familia muy amable uno de sus hijos adoptivos queria que fuesemos mas que amigos pero no sentia nada asi por el asique para no lastimarlo me fuy de hay viaje un tiempo sin rumbo fijo hasta que decidi que era tiempo de volver con Charlie asi que aqui estaba en casa de nuebo sin encontrar lo que crei haber estado buscando pero no se porque sentia que al llegar aqui lo habia encontrado era muy estraño .**

**Y hoy el primer dia de clase lo sentia mas que ayer , esto seria interesante y mas con lo que me conto Charlie anoche acerca de la nueba familia de vampiros que tambien vivia en el pueblo se mudaron aqui 2 años despues de que yo me fuera , y al parecer tambien eran vejetarianos , me conto que el padre era medico y la mujer se ocupaba de la casa y que tenian unos cuantos hijos adoptibos que ivan al mismo instituto al que yo iva a ir , normal es el unico que hay en este diminuto pueblo, asi que esto parecia que iva aser dibertido eso espero.**

**Asi que me tendre que areglar para ir a clase y conocer a los famosos Cullen esto ba estar bien.**

**

* * *

**

Espero os guste intentare suvir un poco más seguido pero esque como ya no tengo internet en casa pues los suvo cuando voy a la biblioteca , bueno aver si alguien se apiada de mi y me da aunque sea un comentario .Bss


	6. Capítulo 6

Cap. 1 día de Clase

**Bella**

**Gracias a mis poderes me vesti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin tan siquiera tocar la ropa como aun quedaba tiempo para que empezaran las dichosas clases baje con calma y decidi hacerme el desayuno al estilo humano osea muy lentamente .**

**Charlie ya se habia ido hace más de una hora a trabajar se habia despedido de mi antes de irse con un siple hasta la noche por que yo estaba en mi habitación con la puerta cerrada y el es una persona muy respetuosa y yo le respondi igualmente.**

**Dios estas tortitas si que se tardan porque los humanos no buscaran la manera de que se agan más rapido joo tengo hambre de las dos y con de las 2 me refiero a comida humana y sangre creo que despues de terminar este desayuno.**

**Media hora media hora despues de ponerme hacer ese pinche desayuno tarde ni medio segundo en comermelo enserio esto no lo vuelvo a repetir es como una tortura china , mejor me voy a por un venadito o algun animalito.**

**Haber con que vehiculo me voy ummm nose tengo varios esta el coche en el que me vine el Mustan azul electrico descapotable mi favorito , luego aqui en la casa tenia otro coche un Maserati negro y luego tambien tengo una moto de montaña Yamaha y mi linda Jarley devison(sory nose como se escribe), haber creo que me voy en la moto de montaña llaque voy a ir a cazar antes de ir a clase y no quiero hacerlo cerca de casa me gusta correr darles un poco de movimiento a los animales que como para que su sangre se mueba más rapido y asi sabe más buena.**

**Ya fuera de casa me monte en mi moto y le di gas y la puse al maximo cuando no faltaba mucho para pasar por el instituto vi dos coches a toda velocidad como si estuviesen en una carrera nose quien iria dentro pero los coches la verdad no estaban nada mal un Volvo plateado y un Jep , como no pretendia ver si estos dos idiotas se la pegaban por andar corriendo decidi pasarlos y que se maten despues si quieren los humanos son todos unos inconscientes. Cuando ya los estaba sobre pasando me llego su olor y hay me di cuenta de que no eran humanos sino vampiros ¿Serian los que me conto Charlie? Bueno luego me enteraria ahora tenia ambre asique me daba un poco igual quienes fueran.**

**Cuando llegue al bosque corri un poco y consegui captar el olor de unos ciervos que estaban bebiendo en un riachuelo cerca más o menos a 2 km si ya se cerca para mi lo era en medio segundo estoy ayi.**

**Despues de beber de dos ciervos y un javali que encontre cuando regresaba hacia la moto me fuy a enfrentar el primer día de clase.**

**Ya en el instituto me diriji a la secretaria a coger mi horario para comenzar la nueba tortura.**

**Cuando iva caminando por los pasillos camin a mi primera clase todo el mundo seme quedaba viendo, claro era la novedad , cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la clase seme hacerco un chico parecia oriental y seme presento aunque no le preste mucha atención creo que dijo que se llamaba Eric y que iva a hacer un reportaje sobre mi para el periodico del colegio pero le dije que no queria insistir pero utilice uno de mis poderes para hacer que se olvidase de esa idea estupida , que pasa no hay nada más interesante de lo que hacer un reportaje que de una recien llegada dios que aburrimiento de pueblo . Despues entre a clase y me dispuse a no hacer nada en las mesas del fondo no tenia ganas de que seme arrimase ninguno de los alumnos , que me miraban como si yo solo fuera un pedazo de carnet que se quieren comer , que si supiesen que seria yo la que selos comeria a ellos si no dejan de mirarme asi.**

**Despues de esa clase fuy a la siguiente donde seme presentaron 3 chicas de las cuales solo 1 me callo bien se veia timida y sincera , pero las otras dos tenian pinta de zorrones que lo unico que querian era cersiorarse de tenerme de su lado para que no les fuese a robar a los hombres, ja ni que yo quisiera nada con ninguno de estos estupidos humanos calenturientos.**

**En la siguiente hora de clase una de las zor.. quiero decir alumna creo que se llama Jesica bueno no me importa vino casi volando cuando vio que un tal Newton me estaba hablando de no se que cosa porque tampoco le prestaba atención , bueno la cuestion es que a ella se le notaba a leguas que estaba interesada en el pero el ni la hora casi ni le da la hora.**

**Cuando fue la hora de la comida yo la verdad no tenia nada de ambre pero decidi ir porque Angela asi se llamaba la unica de todos estos que me caia bien me invito a sentarme con ella y no queria rechazar su peticion se veia que se sentia sola asi que decidi acompañarla, mientras estabamos en la cola de la cafeteria me puse a pensar que todavia no me habia cruzado con los otros vampiros que estudiaban tambien en este colegio pero si oli su esencia por todo el y yo para que ellos no me dectetasen cubri mi olor de vampiro y aumente mi olor humano para que asi no pudiesen saber lo que soy.**

**Cuando ya estabamos en la mesa Angela y yo empezamos a hablar un poco para conocernos.**

**-Bella y ¿de donde vienes?**

**-Pues de Los Angeles_No le iva a decir que de China que es donde realmente habia estado antes de volver seria un pelin raro.**

**-Oh! que bien dicen que es un sitio muy soleado y calido , no como aqui.**

**-Si es muy soleado y tu Angela no has salido de Fords alguna vez.**

**-Pues la verdad esque lo más lejos que e ido es a Port Angels**

**-Hey chicas les importa que nos sentemos_Dijo la estupida de Jesica con su amiguita Lauren , y la verdad no se para que preguntan si ya se sentaron sin ni siquiera esperar a la respuesta.**

**-Claro_Dijo Angela con cara de tampoco gustarle eso pero como era una buena persona le respondio educadamente.**

**-Y bien chicas de que hablaban cual es el chisme._Pero de que iva esta tia.**

**-De nada importante del tiempo nada más_le conteste yo con un poco de mal genio haber si asi se da por entendida de que no me cae bien , crei que cantes selo deje claro cuando le dije que no necesitaba ni necesitare a nadie como ella para que me ayude en nada , cuando se ofrecio a ayudarme a relacionarme con los alumnos más guapos del centro, ni que yo necesitase ayuda para eso con decir dos palabras los tendria a todos a mis pies, pero la verdad no me interesa.**

**Ya despues de que se sentasen las arpias se le sumaron el chico asiatico del que no me acuerdo el nombre y el pesado de Newton , todos estaban hablando y en ese momento senti esa sensación rara de que me estaban obserbando y que alguien estaba intentando traspasar mi escudo , y me di cuenta de que tenian que ser los Cullen la familia de vampiros de la que me hablo Charlie. **

**Y esos quienes son? no dejan de mirar hacia aqui._Pregunte para que crellesen que no se quienes son.**

**Al fin oia su dulce voz era como la de los angeles._Que fue eso quien a dicho eso**

**-Son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su mujer_Esa era Angela.**

**-Si ison muy raros ademas estan juntos vamos creo que eso es ilegal o algo no es normal_Y no pienses que te ban hacer caso a ti estupida si ni me lo an echo a mi la mejor de todo este instituto_Haber un momento estoy escuchando lo que piensan esto es nuebo debe ser el poder que estaban intentando usar hace un momento conmigo alguno de los Cullen , y la estupida de Jesica de que ba tiene suerte de que alla mucha gente delante sino le aria un par de cambios a su estupida cara.**

**-Ey Jess no son hermanos de verdad_(Gracias Angela alfin alguien que piensa)_Ey quien penso eso dios me esta empezando a doler la cabeza mejor lo bloqueo y luego intento usarlo cuando me sea util.**

**-Si pero es mu raro viven justos sabes en la misma casa.**

**-Ok no necesito saber mas gracias_Dios nose para que pregunto son peor que las viejas chismosas que dicen "Ami no me usta el chisme pero la vecina de al lado se esta acostando con el butanero " si ya que no les gusta un chisme les gusta más que un chupete a un niño.**

**Menos mal toco la campana asi podria ir a mi clase faborita la cual no me cansaba de dar musica , ¿Estaria en ella alguno de los Cullen? Tendre que esperar a verlo.**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a las 2 chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios y no me ofendes (LeidaJim)Rocio y disculpa esque me cuesta lo de la ortografia y tambien gracias a .Cullen os de dico este **


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 Primer día de clase 2ºpart**

Cuando llegue a la clase ya estaba casi llena y hay fue cuando lo vi a el uno de los Cullen pero no me habia visto estaba distraido viendo por la ventana, dios se veia ermoso ey! epa de donde salio esa estupidez dios estar rodeada de tantos adolescentes ormonales me afecta nose como el derepente giro su mirada y se fijo en mi pero de un momento a otro su semblante cambio alguien abrio la puerta y una rafaga de aire me paso y como que mi olor le producia algo pero no sabia el que aunque por su semblate no era nada bueno pero mi olor de vampiro no puede ser lo tengo bloqueado asique ¿Que sera?.

-Hola usted debe ser la señorita Swan sientede en el piano al lado del del señor Cullen_" Que bien" Notese el sarcasmo y ahora como voy asentarme con el cara de sicopata Cullen.

-Ok._Dios porque a mi por ser vampiro? yo no tengo la culpa jo.

Cuando ya estaba sentada empece a pensar en como saver que estaba pensando aqui el compañero porque puso pero cara que antes y me acorde de mi recien adquirido poder de leer las mentes anque antes casi me da un algo con todas las estupideces que pensaba la gente ahora me serviria de algo y ademas asi podria ir practicando asique lo active, y me asombre de lo que estaba pasando por su mente aunque me costo un poco encontrarla.

_(Pensamientos de Edward)No quiero probocar una masacre porque si le saco la sangre a ella tendria que hacerlo con los demas para que no aya testigos pero me gustaria disfruar de su sangre asi que tendria que matar primero a toda la clase , serian daños colaterales pero bueno valdria la pena pero son demasiados y alguno conseguiria gritar y alertar al resto del instituto y hay tendria que pedirle ayuda al resto de mi familia pero ellos estarian en contra de que la matase dios esto me esta sacando de quicio , mejor dejo de pensar en eso antes de que lleve mis ideas a la practica._

Como el estaba tentado por mi sangre dios seguramente me pase un poco al aumentar mi olor humano y quitar mi olor vampirico pero nunca pense en esto sera mejor que lo reduca para ayudarle un poco con todo esto y tambien usare mi relajante pero muy poca cantidad yo tampoco quiero tener que matarlo a el estan ermoso , pero otravez deja esas toterias tu que as acabado con miles de vampiros ahora pensado si es lindo ya aver que más hay en esa cabecita.

_Casi puedo sentir su calor y oir su corazon latir pero eso era algo raro sonaba más bajo de lo habitual pero bueno nose sera por la distorsion de mis sentido ahora mismo por tenerla tan cerca._

Mi corazón dios espero no se de cuenta y siga pensando eso y mi calor bueno si comparada con el yo soy una estufa.

-Bueno todos teneis una partitura delante quiero que la toqueis y luego veremos lo siguiente alguna duda , ...ok comiencen en tres , dos , uno_todos empezaron a interpretar la melodia menos el yo si la verdad me encantaba esta cancion estan melancolica es preciosa cuando comence a tocar disminui el volumen de sus pensamientos porque la verdad ahora me interesaba más la musica era una de mis pasiones desde siempre y si oia algo raro ya reccionaria.

-Señor Cullen porfavor comience a tocar o se ira al despacho del director castigado por no cumplir la tarea._Hasta ese momento me habia olvidado completamente de el estaba tan concentrada que nisiquiera escuche sus pensamientostendria que ver si ya estaba mejor por asi decirlo.

-Claro profesor Monk , disculpe me distraje un momento.

_Sera mejor que me concentre en la musica antes que me de un ataque , aunque no se porque me siento mas relajado y con menos ansias de tomar su sangre nose es como que su intensidad halla sido reducida muy estraño la verdad._

Si habia funcionado menos mal no queria tener que acabar con el, asi que mejor dejo de eschucar porque esto me da dolor de cabeza la gente humana tienen paja en la cabeza y piensan en puras pallasadas, como el tal Mike que antes de que bloqueara mi poder estaba intentando pensar la manera de que yo acabase en su cama ja en sus sueños.

...Rinnnnnn

Fue tocar el timbre y el salio corriendo y no a un paso muy humano que digamos pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que ninguno estaba pendiente de el ami la verdad no me interesa total nique fuese mi problema.

Las siguientes clases fueron un coñazo total pero gracias a todo lo que es sagrado terminaron y ahora me estaba dirijiendo a mi linda moto para volver a la casa, cuando estaba estaba en la mitad del camino se me cuzo una pequeña chica la cual recordaba de la mesa de los Cullen y nose como ni porque me dedico una sonrrisa como si fueramos añigas o algo por el estilo eso me dejo desencuadrada pero por no ser maleducada sela devolvi muy sutil mene y segui conmi camino al llegar a mi moto me monte y sali de hay disparada ya habia sido raro y pesado.

...

Ya en casa hice los ejercicios que habian enviado pero como tenia más que aprendido todo eso y mis super poderes solo tube que pensarlo y ya estaban echos cosa que me dejo sin nada que hacer asique me puse a fijarme en mi habitacion y decidi que ya era tiempo de cambiar su estilo llababa asi desde nose 1980 creo que ya es tiempo de cambiarlo. Me puse a dibujar y hacer unos bocetos de lo que me gustaria hacer que colores poner ,cosas asi y nose porque me empece acordar de cierto vampiro de pelo color cobre el cual nose siento que lo conoz nose porque se que nunca lo habia visto creo bueno nose , pero porque estaba pensando en el si no me importa ¿no?

Bueno y asi pase la tarde decidi que aria los cambios al estilo humano para tener algo que hacer asique tendria que ir a Port Angels a comprar los utensilios y colores que necesitaba cosa que aria en otro momento pues queria ir a correr asi que es lo que aria.

Luego de aver corrido nose cuantos km decidi quedarme en un ermoso prado y ver las nubes pasar y asi me quede dormida y en mis sueños aparecio el , asi fue como soñe por primera vez con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**.Cullen**

**Muchas gracias y si tus ren me animaron a terminar este cap que se me habia atragantado jeje y espero que me sigas ayudando con ellos para poder seguir de verdad gracias y este cap te lo dedico a ti bss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**cap.8 Muchas preguntas**

**Dos semanas eso es lo que habia pasado desde que empece las clases en el instituto de Fords y el mismo tiempo que llevava sin ver al menor de los Cullen me irritaba de algun modo porque desaparecio despues de haver compartido conmigo la clase de musica y eso me hacia pensar que era por algo relacionado conmigo y eso me ponia furiosa .**

**Hoy otro lunes cualquiera me levante con muy pocas ganas de ir a clase sobretodo porque estaba callendo un chaparron que no parecia que quisiese parar , cuando baje encontre a Charlie viendo el periodico y con mi desayuno preparado aunque siempre le digo que no hace falta que lo haga el siempre se preocupa por mi alimentación humana.**

**-Charlie ya te dije mil veces que no hace falta que me hagas el desayuno.**

**-Ya pequeña pero me gusta hacerlo sabes que no tengo mucho que hacer cuando tu estas yaque te ocupas de todo y bueno estoy es una manera de pasar parte de la mañana_Dios aveces me sentia un poco culpable de que el no pudiese dormir ni poder hacer nada para remediar eso ya que en mis poderes no habia nada de eso lo maximo que podia hacer era que alucinase conque estaba dormido o paralizarlo y la verdad no me gustan ninguna de las dos.**

**-Yo lo siento por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte a dormir o nose a...**

**-Bella no es necesario ya de e dicho mil veces si no más , que yo eso de dormir no lo necesito no me canso ni nada es solo que es un poco aburrido no hacer nada cuando tu no estas pues limpio o nose corro por toda la casa o simplemente veo la tele pero cuando estas tu pues no limpio porque ya lo has echo tu con la mente , no corro porque no quiero despertarte y fuera no lo puedo hacer porque bueno no quiero encontrarme con los Cullen y que nos descubran y no veo la tele porque se acavo la temporada de futbol y no echan nadamas que teletienda, pero da igual porque me gusta que estes aqui me gusta tenerte cerca para saber que estas bien aunque contigo nadie pueda_jeje en eso tenia razón conmigo nadie puede_y asi tampoco me siento solo.**

**-Bueno vamos hacer una cosa , lo de correr puedes hacerlo yo usare mi escudo para no escuchar nada y asi tu podras hacer le ruido que quieras , lo de limpiar pues telo dejo si quieres y lo del futbol lo siento no soy el genio de la lampara para concedertelo jejeje , pero puedes comprar en la teletienda jiji.**

**-Seguro no puedes hacer nada con lo del futbol?_dijo con cara de corderito**

**-No lo siento jeje si quieres podemos ir a jugar el fin de semana nos iremos lo más alejado de Fords y jugaremos un partido al estilo Swan que te parece hace mucho que no lo hacemos.**

**-Me parece perfecto , bueno nena tengo que irme nos vemos en la noche portate vien en el instituto.**

**-Ok.**

**Y asi sin más se fue a proteger a esta pequeña ciudad un día más.**

**Despues de haver terminado mi "desayuno" me fuy al garage aver en que me voy hoy como estaba callendo una tremenda lluvia decidi irme el la camioneta roja es un poco vieja fue uno de los primeros coches que me compre cuando Charlie decidio venir a este pueblo y para no destacar al principio decidi comprarme esa camioneta destartalada y despues le cambie el motor y todo el interior que aunque parezca una porqueria por fuera por dentro es toda una maquina.**

**Ya en la escuela las clases empezaron tan aburridas como siempre , lo mismo que todos los días , que si educacion fisica en la cual tenia que controlarme aveces para no matar a nadie con una pelota de goma espuma aunque más de una selo merecia de vez en cuando , cuando ya estaba muy aburrida me ponia escuchar los pensamientos de los que tenia cerca y escuchaba como la lela de Jessica pensaba enque ella era mejor que yo y que deseaba darme en toda la cara con la pelota para ver si asi me ponia más guapa porque segun ella yo era normal del monton ja más de una vez que tiro a dar la cogia o la esquibaba ya que ella pensaba que estaba distraida pues yo estaba mirando para otro lado sin prestarle mucha atencion al juego del brile(para quien no sepa que juego es, son dos grupos y hay una linea dibisoria y se tienen que tirar una pelota de un lado a otro y dar a las personas para eliminarlos si te da y cae al suelo estas eliminado y si la cojes antes de caer puedes seguir y asi tirar a matar al otro lado) pero ya me estaba cansando de su estupido juego asique me olvide que era una persona y le tire a dar con demasiada fuerza y impacto entoda su estupida cara rompiendole su operada nariz y si era operada aunque ella habia dicho que no que era asi de natural , si ya.**

**Despues de haber pedido una de las disculpas más fasas de mi existencia me fuy al vestuario a cambiar para ir al patio llaque era la hora del almuerzo y no tenia ganas de estar con ese poco de mocosos en estos momentos aunque no me guste la sangre humana algo me afecto yaque la de Jesica huele que apesta como si fuese la de una mofeta.**

**Hoy sentia que iva a pasar algo importante lo que no sabia era el que.**

**Ya de camino a clase de nuebo senti su aroma habia vuelto esto si que era toda una sorpresa ya no estaba molesta me daba igual loque ese peli cobre piense de mi asi que cuando llegue a la puerta de clase entre como sinada como todos los días , mirando al suelo y dirijiendome sin decir nada a mi mesa ya que hoy la clase de musica seria en clase normal y no en la de instrumentos y adivinen que el estaba en la mesa contigua no lo habia visto pero si olido y como no habia venido desde hace tanto no sabia que ese era su sitio , porque tendria yo tanta mala suerte , sin mirarlo todavia me sente y saque mis cosas y me dedique a mirar al frente.**

**Pero el hizo lo que yo pensaria que jamas en el mundo haria me hablo.**

**-Hola , la otra vez no me presente soy Edward Cullen un placer tu debes ser Bella._Que ahora se las da de amable pero que tiene bipolaridad o algo asi?**

**-Eh! Hola si esa soy yo._que más podia decir si ya lo habia dicho el todo , parecia una retrasada mental su somrrisa me desencajo en ese momento._Desapareciste despues de mi primer día._haber que me contestaba a eso y como soy respetuosa no leere sus pensamientos.**

**-Eh! si tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos familiares_si ya.**

**-Amm ok._Eso fue todo no tenia ganas de seguir hablando con el la verdad sentia unos escalofrios que no me gustaban nunca habia sentido algo igual.**

**-Y te gusta Fords?_haber si uno se gira y mira hacia delante eso significa que la conversación se acabo pero parece que el amigo no se da por enterado, pero como soy educada tendre que contestarle.**

**-Pues la verdad no me gusta mucho llueve demasiado y es muy humedo.**

**En eso empezo la clase y no me pudo decir nada más.**

**-Bueno chicos hoy aran pareja con su compañero de mesa_mierd..._y les voy a dar estas partituras y tendran que decir a que estilo de musica pertenecen y el equipo ganador se llevara la clave de sol de oro.**

**Porque ami dios hoy que no tenia ne la más minima intención de seguir hablando con el nostoca trabajar juntos genial.**

**-Bueno las damas primero._Que caballeroso.**

**-Renacentista_dije sin más rodeos.**

**-Me permites que lo compruebe_que acaso no se fiaba de mi?**

**-Claro_le pase la 1ª partitura para que se diese cuenta que lo habia dicho bien.**

**-Renacentista_no de verdad no melo puedo creer quien lo pensaria , asi yo.**

**-Eso es lo que yo e dicho, tu turno._le pase la 2ª partitura.**

**-Y porque si no te gusta Fords te has mudado aquí._Vale eso me pillo con la guardia baja.**

**Para justificar mi ausencia Charlie habia dicho que estaba viviendo con mi madre en Florida , pero yo no habia pensado en que tendria que darle a nadie una explicación de porque habia vuelto yaque no solia hablar con nadie.**

**-Pues la verdad esque.. bueno ... yo..._Bella eres una semi-vampira de más de 200 años pordios piensa más rapido_esque lo echaba de menos y como el vive aquí pues me tengo que aguantar y ya._uff! me salio algo menos mal y nose porque empeze a sentirme más agusto con el.**

**-Amm y a tu madre no la echaras de menos ahora?_Haver quien le a dado las preguntas más dificiles al enemigo_Y esta es contemporanea.**

**-Puedo verla_le dije para ganar un poco de tiempo mientras pensaba en que decirle.**

**-Claro_porque tenia esa sonrrisa tan hermosa, que yo habia pensado eso? dios estoy desbariando.**

**-Contemporanea.**

**-Eso e dicho yo_que listo mela estaba devolviendo espero se haya olvidado de la pregunta_y entonces que hay de tu madre a ella no la echaras de menos ahora._mierd.. no se habia olvidado.**

**-Pues_y ahora que le digo que mi madre habia muerto hace ya siglos , no eso no haver ya lo tengo._si pero ella se a casado de nuebo y bueno e pensado que seria mejor que pase más tiempo a solas con su reciente marido ahora.**

**-Y..._dios tengo que pararlo de algun modo .**

**-E tus ojos no eran negros y ahora son marrones es raro_haver que contestas a eso.**

**-Eh! si bueno son las luces que causan ese efecto seguimos con el trabajo.**

**Y asi corte nuestra conversación y seguimos con el trabajo y porsupuesto ganamos.**

**Ya se habia acabado la clase y iva por el pasillo pensando en la nada y senti que alguien se hacercaba muy rapido detras de mi pero no queria darme la vuelta sentia que no iva a ser nada bueno pero como soy tonta me la di y hay venia el seme hacerco y se quedo parado delante mio y no supe hace más que darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino.**

**-Espera te olvidavas de esto_me dijo con la clave de sol en la mano mientras me seguia.**

**-Bueno en realidad es de los dos asique te lo cedo por completo_para que querria yo eso.**

**-No quedatelo tu eso no seria de un caballero_Oh! que lindo ...ey ey mi cerebro a dicho que? estoy desvariando.**

**-Ok.**

**-Y bueno no respondiste mi pregunta sobre tu madre_Mierda pero esque no se ba a olvidar o que tengo que buscar una manera de esquibarlo esta vez.**

**-Oye porque cuando termino la clase la ultimavez que estuviste en clase saliste corriendo como alma que lleba el diablo ?_toma esa no la viste venir eh!.**

**-PUes , me tengo que ir sino llegare tarde a clase nos vemos._Eso pensaba yo.**

**-Ok adios.**

**Y asi consegui que se fuera y no tener que serguir con esa platica tan comprometida , el resto de las clases fueron peor que las de la mañana pero gracias a todo lo que es sagrado se terminaron las clases.**

**Cuando sali de la ultima clase me puse mi MP3 con la musica atope y tape con mi escudo cualquier sonido que no fuera la musica no tenia ganas de escuchar a nadie.**

**Cuando ya estaba en el parking del instituto , estaba al lado de mi coche buscando las malditas llaves las cuales no tenia ni la menor idea de que les habia pasado pues no las encontraba queria usar mis poderes para hacerlas aparecer pero los Cullen estaban al otro lado del aparcamiento y el me estaba viendo directamente y no me gustaria que me descubriese por esa estupidez.**

**Cuando alfin las encontre al final de la mochila , me dirigi a la puerta y todo ocurrio muy rapido tanto que no se casi como explicarlo , derrepente un grito que tubo que haver sido de uno de los Cullen ya que el de los demas humano no lo podria aver escuchado y hay fue cuando me di la vuelta y vi que la furgoneta de Teilor habia perdido el control y se dirigia hacia a mi , asique decidi usar uno de mis poderes para desaparecer del sitio pero cuando cerre mis ojos para concentrarme en un lugar para tras ladarme y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo un par de brazos me rodearon y ...PUF**

* * *

Este tambien ba por ti ya sabes Ro ;) Gracias por tus mil Comentarios Kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap_9 ¿Que?**

**Puf...**

**En un solo segundo me encontraba en el suelo con un chico de ojos dorados y cabellos cobrizos abrazandome protegiendome con su cuerpo, pero lo que el no se dio cuenta aun es que ya no estabamos en aparcamiento del instituto sino en el prado donde me habia quedado dormida el otro día.**

**Asustada me separe del el lo más rapido que pude, estaba como a 3 metros de el y me fije en su cara de asombro al darse cuenta en donde nos encontrabamos , primero se fijo en todo el entorno y luego clavo su mirada en mi sus ojos reflejaban muchas cosas , incredulidad , sorpresa y sobretodo mucha confusión .**

**No tenia ganas de nada más que salir corriendo de hay pero eso seria de cobardes, estaba tan en mimundo pensando en lo que hacer que no me fije hasta que lo tenia a menos de un metro que se estaba hacercando a mi asi que retrocedi al mismo tiempo que el se me acercaba.**

**-Tranquila no te voy hacer daño_que ,como, yo, de que esta hablando? no lo entiendo.**

**-De que estas hablando?_Como que no tenga miedo el que tendria que tenerlo es el con un simple chasquido de dedos podria hacerlo polvo.**

**-No tengas miedo todo tiene una esplicación yo bueno..._que tengo que leer su mente__haber como le esplico lo que ni yo mismo me di cuenta que hice como pude correr tan rapido y ni darme cuenta , y justamente traerla a mi prado, haver Edward piensa rapido una mentira y que sea creible , nose ovnis , si claro y que más eh!_**

**-Jajajajajajajaj _no podia seguir aguantandome la risa el pensaba que habia sido el y encima se estaba buscando una absurda mentira sobre ovnis , se veia tan confuso cuando empece a reir que me causo más risa aun dios se ve tan lindo confuso que un momento mejor dejemos esos pensamientos a parte.**

**_-_ Me podrias contar el chiste asi nos reimos los dos_lo dijo con una cara de muy pocos amigos__haver de que se esta riendo tendria que estar muerta de miedo y no ella ba y de lo que se muere es de la risa y nisiquiera puedo leer su mente esto es tan frustrante._**

**-De tus estupidos pensamientos sobre ovnis quien en su sano juicio se creria eso tu telo crerias?.**

**-Como sabias lo que estaba pensando tu tu como...pero...si..._mierda yo y mi bocota ya meti la pata hasta el fondo.**

**-Pues esque ...bueno...yo_y ahora que le digo.**

**-Habla de una vez.**

**Me grito exigiendome , pero que se cree este tipo.**

**-Primero Cullen a mi no me grites asi no tienes ningun derecho, y segundo notengo porque explicarte nada._Le dije lo ultimo dandome la vuelta y caminando hacia algun lado ya que estamos en medio de la nada ahora mismo.**

**-Disculpa mi manera de hablarte esque ahora mismo estoy un poco desencajado nose._Dios por que tiene que ser asi de lindo , Bella por todo lo sagrado concentrate.**

**-Esta bien disculpas aceptadas.**

**-Bueno y ahora si me podrias explicar.**

**-Ok Cullen ya que más da , piensas en alto._Dios esa si es una gran estupides.**

**-Que, eso si que no es verdad y una explicación estupida, Bella habla porque esto me esta empezando a oler raro.**

**Bueno como que voy a tener que hablar , o si eso are aunque eso me , o mejor ni pensarlo hacerlo y listo.**

**-Ok , como decir esto Edward_le dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco a el y el se quedaba como una piedra_yo bueno pues_me hacerque lo poco que quedaba y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ni decir nada lo bese y...**

**Puf...**

**...**

* * *

**Bueno siento haver tardado tanto estaba de vacaciones ,pero aquí esta ;) Siento que sea corto el proximo lo are más largo .kiss**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap_10 Retroceso.

Oh! aqui, pondre mi descanso eterno y sacudire el yugo de las estrellas enemigas quitandolo de esta carne arta del mundo .Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuesto ultimo abrazo. Y vosotros ,labios puertas del aliento, sellad con legitimo beso una concesión sin termino a la muerte rapaz.  
Romeo y Julieta

Dios que mal me sentia estaba mareada y con ganas de vomitar todo ahora mismo no podia ni moverme ni un milimetro , mientras veia como la furgoneta de Taylor se hacercaba hacia mi peligrosamente , aquí estaba el otra vez encima demi protegiendome con su cuerpo del choque , nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un instante antes de que perdiese el conocimento .

Si soy vampiro y pierdo el conocimiento es lo que tiene ser mitad humana y por eso el haver retrocedido el tiempo me a dejado tan mal siempre lo hace por eso no tenia ganas de hacerlo pero no estaba preparada para hablar con el de lo que soy.

Ahora que e despertado gracias a un olor asqueroso y nausiabundo como el que hay en o dios un hospital que hago en un hospital o si el coche y toda esa decir que odio los hospitales esa mezcla asquerosa de olores medicina ,sangre , pug que asco me quiero largar pero ya.

-Bueno señorita que tal se encuentra , nos a dado un buen susto.

-Bien lo siento ya me puedo ir me encuentro fenomenal_le dije con una gran sonrrisa a haver si asi me dejaba ir me aunque lo dudo.

-Lo siento cielo pero no ,tienes que esperar a que venga tu padre a buscartey que el medico diga que te puedes ir.

-Ok

-Bella dios estas bien_Charlie.

-Si, papa no es nada.__Charlie sacame de aquí yaaaaa__le dije mental mente uno de mis poderes, y el disimuladamente hecho una sonrrisa sabiendo lo poco que me gustan los hospitales , no se como a el no le daba tanto asco como a mi.

En la camilla de al lado se encontraba el estupido de Taylor pidiendo disculpas pero la verdad no me interesaba , por su culpa me encontraba aquí el sitio del mundo que más odio.

-Bella lo siento yo nose perdi el control..._bla bla bla ese era Taylor.

-Tu jovencito olvidate de seguir conduciendo te voy a retirar el carnet.

-Char...digo papa nos podemos ir.

Pero cuando iva a responder aparecio alguien por la puerta y no alguien cualquiera era uno de los Cullen, aunque el tenia una cara amable y seme hacia conocida.

-Bueno me an dicho que la hija del Jefe de policia esta aquí_mierda jo nunca me voy a poder ir?_Charlie que tal esta?

-Bien doctor Cullen y usted y su familia que tal estan?.

-Bien gracias , bueno veamos Bella que tal te encuentras veo que as tenido mucha suerte_Esto requiere leer la mente.

-Si, mucha , gracias a su hijo esque estoy aquí fue muy rapido y no estaba nada cerca .Pero bueno, ¿ya me puedo ir?__Dios se habra dado cuenta , no no creo humana creera que a sido una mala jugada de su mente._

Si ya si el supiera, y por cierto donde se habra metido Edi.

-Bueno Bella que todo esta bien , aunque tu pulso es algo __eso es muy raro casi no se escucha su corazón le pasara algo._

Mierda siempre me tiene que pasar algo joder , aver subir sutilmente el sonido de mi corazón.

-Que dice yo estoy muy bien , no lo ve?_Pero que le pasa a estos vampiros no me pueden dejar.

-Dejame que te revise y aga unos analisis me gustaria saber si te encuentras bien de verdad y no hay nada ok.__Es muy raro ahora se escucha más alto esto no puede ser tendra algun problema del corazón tendre que investigarlo._

-NO se acabaron las pruebas estoy bien y ya Charlie firma los papeles y vamonos , no soporto ni un minuto más aquí._Pero que tienen los Cullen conmigo__Relajate Bella vas a hacer que se de cuenta._

_Charlie seme esta acabando la poca paciencia que me queda._

-Tranquila Bella no pasa nada ya nos vamos.

-Lo siento pero no me gustan los hospitales.

_Porque no querra que la revise , sera que si tiene algo y lo sabe y no quiere que su padre se entere , por lo quese hasta ahora vivia con su madre y de un momento para otro decidio venir a vivir con el, dios se esta muriendo es eso por eso no quiere que la revise , para que su padre no se entere._

Que dios pero que pelicula se esta montando este hombre en la cabeza me voy antes de que me de algo y voy a bloquear lo de leer mentes ya me duele la mia.

-Bueno adios doctor Cullen lo siento mucho como se a comportado Bella es un poco impulsiba._Ja

-No pasa nada si pasa algo no duden en llamarme_E de decir que porlomenos es un buen vampiro , ahora me siento mal por aberlo tratado asi.

-Doctor lo siento de verdad me podria disculpar por mi manera de tratarlo.

-Claro pequeña no pasa nada.

-Bueno adios

-Adios.

Despues de salir del hospital llegamos a casa y yo me fuy a mi cuarto ya no tenia ganas de nada más, habia sido un día muy extresante .

Despues de darme una larga y relajante ducha , me fuy a dormir no tenia ganas de nada más por hoy.

Gracias por su paciencia y sobre todo a mi mejor lectora .gracias ;) eres la unica q me manda renvis gracias dime que t parec .Kiss


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11_Nuebo amigo

Ya era de día otra vez , toda la noche la pase soñando con el Edward esto era muy raro esto nunca me habia pasado estaba muy confundida y decidi que hoy no iria a clase , necesitaba un tiempo para mi para repasar mi vida.

Despues de empaquetar unas cuantas cosas me fuy a la parte trasera de la casa que daba al bosque y eche a correr.

Despues de nosecuanto tiempo corriendo y de haber comido algun que otro animalito por el camino llegue a un acantilado y decidi parar , hay habia una vista hermosa del mar y seria un buen sitio para despejarme , tendi una manta que habia traido en mi mochila estilo Meri Popins y os preguntareis porque ese nombre pues porque lo habia creado yo conmis poderes y era como el de Meri sin fondo , para ser sincera coji la idea de la pelicula , nose lo vi gracioso y a la vez muy util.

Estaba disfrutando del sol si el sol por esta zona tan arriba y alejada del pueblo hacia un marabilloso sol , estaba opserbando las nubes y las formas que tenian cuando escuche unos pasos muy a lo lejos pero se ivan hacercando poco a poco donde me encontraba habia un monticulo de rocas y me meti detras ya se que es algo estupido siendo lo que soy pero queria ver quien en su sano juicio se patearia todo lo que hay que patearse para llegar hasta aquí .

Derrepente alolejos dislumbre a un chico moreno , con el cabello largo y negro no tendria más de 16 años , estaba hacercandose cada vez más , se veia todo cansado y sudando la gota gorda debio ser un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

Cuando estaba al otro lado el monticulo de rocas de donde yo me encontraba me llego su aroma era como de madera un olor bastante agradable y relajante a mi parecer , el muchacho se acerco al borde del acantilado y luego se estremecio seguramente devido a la altura , luego retrocedio un par de pasos y se sento al igual que habia echo yo y luego se recosto se veia tantranquilo que hasta me sentia un poco mal por espiarlo asi que decidi dejarlo tranquilo y alejarme un poco pero como yo nunca tengo suerte justo en el momento en el que me baje del monticulo de rocas pise una rama.

-Hay alguien hay?_vale yo oficialmente tengo la negra(es cuando solo te pasan cosas malas ;) xsis), bueno no creo que pase nada por hablar con el.

-Hola_le dije apareciendo detras de las rocas.

Su cara era de sorpresa.

-Eh! hola , que haces aquí?

-Perdon_de que ba ahora no puedo estar donde me de la gana que se cree este mocoso.

-Lo siento no lo queria decir asi me refiero a que es muy raro que alguien llegue aquí y bueno , esque...

-jajajajajajajaja_era divertido ver como se iva poniendo de distintos tonos de rojo por la verguenza y intentando explicarse.

-Se podria saber cual es el chiste emm umm como te llamas?

-Esas no son maneras de hablar con una dama y el chiste eres tu, y ya no quiero perder más mi tiempo asique adios_y con esas me di la vuelta , fue una mala idea hablarle.

-No espera lo siento lo que pasa esque no suelo hablar con muchas chicas .

-Bueno pues practica con alguna, adios.

-Seria un honor para mi bella dama saber cual es su nombre.

Que lindo ahora parece todo un caballerito , habra que darle una oportunidad.

-Bueno caballero , mi nombre es Isabella pero puede llamarme Bella y usted como se llama caballero._Hay que seguirle el juego haber a donde llega esto.

-Bello nombre , mi nombre es Jacob es un placer conocerla._dijo haciendo un amago de reberencia, derrepente vino a mi mente una cabeza cobriza haciendo el mismo jesto pero en otra epoca esto era muy extraño.

-Jejejejeje hay ya no aguanto más la risa , senota tu falta de conversación con el sexo opuesto.

-Si ya telo dije amigos_dijo estendiendo su mano.

-Amigos._Y le tendi mi mano , la suya era calida y suabe, la mia la puse a una temperatura adecuada ya que aunque no es totalmente fria como la de los vampiros pero tampoco era tan caliente como la de los humanos la mia no pasa de los 15ºC .

-Bueno ahora si ya que somos amigos me diras que haces en este bosque tan sola.

-Bueno yo podria hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Yo no soy una chica.

-Me estas diciendo que por ser chica no puedo estar aquí , eso es un poco machista.

-No me referia a eso lo que pasa esque el haceso aquí es muy dificil y si ami me costo , no quiero saber cuanto te pudo haber costado a ti.

-Pues la verdad no mucho_la verdad nada._debe ser que las chicas no somos tan debiles como tu pensabas.

-Claro.

Y asi fue como nos pasamos la tarde mi nuebo amigo Jacob y yo , hablando de tonterias y demas , hoy a sido un día distinto de lo que pense que seria pero a sido para mejor y espero que los demas días sigan mejorando.

**Regalo extra por la tardanza .kiss**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12_Decisiones

Ya hacia una semana que no iva a clases la verdad no le veia sentido ir , estaba arta de hacer siempre lo mismo , de estudiar lo mismo, luego hacer una carrera eso porlomenos si era distinto ya que cada vez que iva a la universidad aparte de ir a una distinta cada vez tambien hacia una carrera distinta, ya tenia el titulo de emfermera ya que en aquella epoca las mujeres no podian estudiar otro tipo de cosas , tambien tengo el titulo de profesora , medico ,abogado ,literarura de ese tengo dos me gusta mucho y como en cada siglo a ido cambiando pues lo volvi a hacer , y algunos más.

Pero eso no es el tema el tema esque no queria volver al instituto , pero lo tenia que hacer , por Charlie no queria arruinar todo el tiempo que lleva aquí viviendo por mis estupideces asi que mañana volveria y haria como sinada hubiese pasado y como si fuese el primer día de clase pero sin hablar con nadie más que Angela que demostro ser una muy buena persona , el día que falte vino haberme y a traerme los deberes para ver si estaba enferma y tube que decirle que si que tenia la varicela fue lo primero que me vino a la mente asi que cubri mi cuerpo con un monton de puntos rojos , fue gracioso verla pedirme disculpas porque se tenia que ir porque ella no la habia pasado y tenia miedo de contajiarse pero al mismo tiempo no queria hacerme sentir mal es una chica muy especial, despues de decirle que no pasaba nada se fue y todos los días venia a traerme los deberes pero me los dejaba en el porche me saludaba y se iva , la verdad era una chica muy buena y dulce.

Bueno ya era de noche y estaba en la ventana viendo al cielo que estaba semi despejado y se veian unas cuantas estrellas eran hermosas , estaba tan relajada pero justo en el momento en el que me estaba quedando dormida , si en la ventana, senti bueno más vien oli a un vampiro y no era Charlie , sino uno de olor inconfundible Edward, pero que hacia el aquí lo sentia cerca muy cerca aunque tenia los ojos cerrados , me quede quieta muy quieta mientras sentia que se iva hacercando más y más , hasta el punto de que senti su lebe respiración en mi oreja cosa que me pillo desprevenida y me hizo estremecer , no me sentia muy segura ahora mismo asi que decidi usar su poder y leer su mente.

-_Tendra frio , porsupuesto estupido ella no es como tu sera mejor que la meta en la cama no se valla a enfermar más._

Que! bueno esto es la leche primero ni nos mirabamos y nos dirijimos como diez palabras como mucho y ahora esta aquí preocupado por mi salud ,esto me mata, cuando me cogio entre sus brazos senti una carriente electrica por mi cuerpo una sensación unica que nunca en toda mi existencia habia tenido, y fue en ese momento que escuche algo escalofriante y que me dejo de piedra en sus pensamientos.

-_Huele tan bien , pero ya no deseo su sangre sino la deseo a ella no solo la deseo la amo._

Cuando esas palabras entraron en mi cabeza ,senti muchas cosas distintas a la vez cosas que me confundian , incredulidad,esperanza,tristeza y alegria a la vez todo era muy confuso , cuando me dejo en la cama senti queme acariciaba la mejilla y estube tentada a lanzarme asus brazos pero no eso no podia ser y me aguante las ganas de hacerlo, despues de eso se alejo de mi y se sento en la mecedora cosa que me parecio toda una locura quien se queda en casa de otra persona sin ser invitado esto es la leche ahora que necesitaba salir a correr para despejar lo que siento , tendria que utilizar uno de mis dones queria quedarse a "dormir" bueno pues dormiria , y asi lo hice lo deje inconsciente con uno demis dones y lo deje hay en la mecedora antes de irme llame a Charlie para havisarle de nuestra visita y que cuando llegase, nose lo fuese a cargar jeje seria todo un problemon el cual ahora mismo no necesito el tiene familia una que me parece muy buena como no e conocido en nunca desde que me converti en lo que soy y perdi a la mia.

Ya en mi prado pense en muchas cosas pense en mi familia y en cuanto la hechaba de menos , en muchas cosas pero sobretodo pensando en aque beso aunque fue efimero fue lo mejor que me pasado en todo lo que llebo de existencia porque ni cuando era totalmente humana habia sentido lo que senti cuando lo bese , y ahora estaba pensando en si era bueno o malo esto que siento y sino seria mejor desaparecer.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando ya habia decidido , me marcharia no podia quedarme no sabia como hacer , no sabia nada solo que estaba aterrada pero algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos , bueno algo no alguien una chica vampiro a la que conocia ,Alice la hermana de Edward , lo que me confundio esque me estaba sonrriendo y nose porque le respondi la sonrrisa , lo que me perturbaba esque hacia aquí ?

-Hola puedo sentarme_Haber es un prado es propiedad publica Bella deja el sarcasmo.

-Claro.

-No lo hagas_mande de que habla.

-Aque te refieres y sino es mucho preguntar que haces aquí._Estaba un poco intranquila con toda esta extraña situación.

-A irte eso lo destrozaria el siente lo mismo por ti , pero tiene miedo por que piensa que eres humana y no sabe si lo aceptarias o saldrias corriendo en el momento en el que te enteres de lo que es_vale eso es mucha información , pero de todo eso me llamo la atención sobretodo lo de que piensa que soy humana.

-Como ..._me corto

-Se que no eres humana Bella desde el primer día en que llegaste desde que nos sobre pasaste con tu moto a toda velocidad y casi nos matas_lo dijo con una sonrrisilla y yo no podia ni hablar estaba como aturdida ella lo sabia y no se lo a dicho

-Un momento tu sabes lo que soy y no se lo as dicho? y una cosa más como lo sabias esque eres vidente o algo asi_Esto me intrigaba

-Jajaja si algo asi tengo visiones del futuro aunque las que tengo sobre ti e de decir que no son nada claras la verdad es muy raro porque no me pasa con los demás vampiros eres muy rara_más de lo que piensas osea ella piensa que solo soy vampiro por completo_bueno volviendo al tema pues no noselo e dicho a nadie porque me parecia más divertido asi algo de misterio por aquí no pasan cosas muy divertidas que digamos y tu llegada fue como un soplo de aire fresco , lo unico que las visiones que e tenido de ti enserio son muy confusas y bueno muchas cosas de ti son raras._ahora era mi turno de reir.

-Jajajaja bueno me tomare eso como un cumplido, pero ahora quiero que me digas una cosa como sabes lo que el siente el telo a dicho.

-No con palabras Edward es muy reserbado pero lo e visto en mis visiones y tambien en la forma en que te mira y bueno tambien cuando llegaste y se fue para no hacerte daño.

-Daño?

-Si por el olor de tu sangre cosa que ahora mismo me gustaria que me explicaras y tambien lo de el latido de tu corazón , como puede eso ser posible haber es tu don tener apariencia humana o algo asi.

No sabia si decirselo o a mentirle , pero me causaba confianza ella sabia lo que era y noselo habia dicho a nadie.

-No no es mi don esque no soy totalmente vampiro soy semivampiro.

-Queeeeeeeeeee eso es es _vale hay ba _guay

-Queeee te parece bien

-Me parece genial es algo increible y pero como puede ser eso posible?

-Pues eso no estoy muy segura como ocurrio la verdad solo se que no me converti completamente.

-Am ves eres estraña jeje pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti y lo que tambien le gusta a Edi asi que ahora vuelve a tu casa y despiertalo , porcierto ese es tudon dormir a la gente es un poco raro pero me gustaalgun día podriamos jugar con el jeje bueno asi que ahora ve y haz lo que tu corazón te dicte.

-Esta bien asi lo hare gracias Alice.

-De nada hermana

Sus palabras me llenaron el corazón y decidi que hablaria con el no sabia muy bien como pero lo haria.

**Si triple , me sentia mal por no haber colgado antes sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

Cap_13_Confesiones

Cuando volvi no supe que hacer asi que me meti en la cama y lo desperte , me empece a mover en la cama para hacer que me estaba despertando y asi se fuera y funciono.

Cuando ya no pude ni oir sus pensamientos ni sentir su aroma cerca me lebante y me hacerque a la ventana ya no podia seguir asi levava siglos sola sin amor , sin mi familia , aunque siempre a estado Charlie la verdad no era lo mismo, llebaba tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos que nunca pense en enamorarme de uno de ellos.

Cuando sono la alarma para ir a clases decidi quedarme no podia verlo no me sentia con fuerzas pero si tenia que hablar con alguien y ya sabia con quien.

Ya estaba delante de la puerta y no estaba muy segura de lo que iva hacer pero necesito hablarlo con alguien asi que llame a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Buenas podria hablar con usted.

-Si claro pasa Bella, dime.

Bueno era ahora o nunca.

-Doctor Cullen se que es un vampiro.

-Que? de que hablas Bella , es el golpe verdad , estas sufriendo alucinaciones , espera te reviso , te mandare a hacer unas pruebas y...

-No no y no , se que es un vampiro por que yo tambien lo soy bueno emparte.

-Bella te encuentras bien , enserio te are unas pruebas y ...

Tok tok Alguien toco la puerta y entro sin ser invitado.

-Alice que haces aquí_dijimos yo y el doctor.

-Adelante Alice que tal estas , no nada bien gracias_puro sarcasmo pero me hace gracia la duende.

-Pasa Alice como tu por aquí.

-Te esta diciendo la verdad Carlai(sory no se como se escribe ;).Lo e visto en mis visiones y ella misma melo confeso anoche.

Mientras hablaba me estaba sujetando las manos para darme apollo y confianza.

-Bueno eh no se que decir ,solo como puede ser eso posible si bueno sangras y tu corazón late yo mismo lo e sentido y lo escucho y hueles como un humano.

-Bueno eso doc tiene una explicación , esque yo no soy completamente un vampiro soy como decirlo miti miti , osea mitad humana y mitad vampiro , no pregunte como puede ser eso porque ni yo lo se.

-Bueno esta bien me gustaria sino te importa que bueno hacer unos estudios si no te importa.

Eso es muy extraño.

-Eh!... bueno

-Gracias , y bueno Bella porque decidiste contarmelo.

-Pues si le digo la verdad no lo se solo tube el impulso de contarselo a alguien y lo recorde a usted , porque no podia ir a sus hijos y decirselo la verdad solo Alice me dio esa confianza y era porque ella ya lo sabia .

-Pues me alagas por tu confianza.

-Si y le pediria que no se lo cuente a nadie , la verdad creo que nose que hacer.

-Tengo una pregunta Charlie , ¿es como tu? o ¿es humano? y como ¿el lo sabe?

-Pues si el lo sabes por que el es vampiro pero totalmente, el fue como un padre para mi cuando me paso esto ami el fue el que me cuido. Y bueno lo de que parezca humano es cosa mia lo hice yo , con mi don .

-Ese es tu don dar apariencia humana

-En si es tranfigurar y si es uno de mis dones.

-Como tienes más de uno.

-Si pero de eso no quiro hablar ahora.

-Esta bien y dime que piensas hacer ahora.

-Pues la verdad no lo se.

Y era verdad no lo sabia no sabia que hacer ya veria.

**Siento haber tardado pero me a pasado de todo y no sabia muy bien como seguir pero aquí **


	14. Chapter 14

Cap_14_Una tarde de chicas.

Despues de haver hablado un largo rato más con el doctor y Alice , nos fuimos a dar una vuelta porque no tenia ganas de ir a clases y Alice queria que fueramos de compras y no me parecia mal.

Cinco y repito cinco horas treinta minutos y veintisiete segundos llevamos de compras y estoy rendida aunque sea vampira tambien soy mitad humana y esa parte esta más que cansada , lo juro.

-Bella mira que lindo conjunto dios telo tienes que probar anda dale es el ultimo lo prometo.

-Ja eso dijiste hace una hora y mira , no pienso probarme nada más y ya .

-Venga Bella plis

-Ni plis ni plas yo lo que quiero es comer tengo mucha hambre podemos ir a la zona de comidas.

-Como , Bella nose en que lugares as estado antes pero aquí en los centros comerciales no venden sangre embotellada.

-Ja ja ja Alice ya lo se pero yo hablo de comida comida.

-Tu comes comida.

-Si recuerdas mi parte humana y claro que tambien bebo sangre pero eso ya lo hice antes de ir donde tu papa.

-Am pues no lo sabia lo siento , pero pruebate esto y te juro que luego vamos para que comas.

Ya me canse lo siento Alice pero no tengo más remedio , y sin más hice que Alice tubiese un recuerdo de mi probandome ese apsurdo conjunto y hice que ya no tubiese más ganas de compra y ahora estabamos camino del sitio de la comida al fin.

-Y bien Bella.

-Umm _No podia hablar me estaba zampando un pedazo de hamburguesa completa um que rica.

-Que vas a hacer con Edy

-No... tengo... ni... idea

-Pues yo tengo muchas pri...

-No no y no por favor no te metas en esto si, no necesito que lo hagas las cosas seran cuando tengan que ser vale.

-Esta bien .

Despues de haberme alimentado volvimos a Forsd ya que estabamos en Port Angeles.

Ya en casa me di un baño y me fuy a la cama ,mañana seria otro día.

* * *

**Si otro por la demora Kiss y porque son cortitos ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap_15 Mierda

Bueno hoy otro día tan nublado como todos los demas pero con un aroma diferente , sentia que ivan a pasar cambios.

Ya en la escuela me diriji a mi primera clase un aburrimiento total como siempre asique me puse a leer las mentes aber si habia algo divertido por hay.

-_Sientate sientate pero porque no se sienta la profesora le e puesto un chicle y la esta esperando venga , sisi yuju lo hizo..._

Vale ese chico es tonto haber que más hay.

-_Tengo las puntas abiertas jo tengo que ir a la pelu falta poco para el baile de primavera que emoción haber quien melo pide.__C_abeza hueca._

_-Voy a pedirle a Bella que valla conmigo al baile aunque seguro dice que si quien se negaria__Ya te guastaria estupido.

_-Falta pocopara el baile ojala Mike melo pida y no a la estupida de Bella .__Más quisiera.

Nada aquí no hay nadie que piense nada interesante que aburrimiento.

-_Hoy si a venido ya estaba apunto de darme un ataque al corazón y eso que no me late desde hace mucho._

Vale eso si es interesante, el piensa en mi y me siento mal por no decirle la verdad soy de lo peor.

Despues de una eterna clase , siguio otra y otra más y hay llego la hora del el almuerzo y preferi irme al patio y recostarme en el pasto aver las nubes grises pasar y el aire fresco colpear mi cara.

Se sentia tambien que no queria ni moverme pero ya faltaba poco para que tocase el timbre y hoy teniamos una escursión a un concierto de musica clasica en un conserbatorio de Port Angeles y era lo más interesante que puede pasar por aquí.

Cuando estaba camino al parking del instituto donde estaban esperando los autobuses de la escursión una persona odiosa se cruzo en mi camino.

-Bella te estaba buscando.

-Asi Mike y como para que si se puede saber._Aunque no me interesa paranada.

-Pues queria preguntarte bueno_Mientras Mike hacia su patetico intento de invitarme al baile y arecer lo que el piensa es seductor , cosa que me estaba causando nausias , detras de el a unos pocos metros se encontraba Edward junto con Alice y Creo recordar que el chico con cara de sufrimiento se llamaba Jasper y me estaban opserbando y Alice sobretodo se estaba riendo debe ser que esta escena ridicula de Mike le parece graciosa si no fuera ami a la que le esta tocando las narices tambien lo seria_y bueno que dices.

-Que ? aque._Me gusta tocarle la moral

-Pues a bueno venir conmigo al baile.

-A eso um lo siento ya tengo planes para ese dia y no implican un baile.

-Pero que planes

Este tio no se entera cuando uno le esta rechazando y eso que lo estoy intentando suavizar pero si sigue no se lo que are.

-Lo siento Mike pero eso no es problema tu yo.

-Es que bueno.

-Por que no entiendes que NO pideselo a Jessica que seguro a ella si le apetece y no es por ser grosera pero con tu permiso me gustaria ir a cojer sitio al autobus adios.

Y sin más me fuy hacia el autocar y me sente lo más atras que pude ya que ya habia gente que habia subido.

Cuando ya llegamos al auditorio , todos se sentaron lo más alejados del escenario , pero la verdad donde mejor se podria uno sentar es en el centro por la acustica asi que me sente hay sola.

Cuando estaba observando el programa alguien se sento amilado y ese alguien era.

-No te molesta que me siente aquí la acustica es mejor.

-Claro que no Edward.

Y asi sin nadie más al nuestro alrededor empezo a sonar la musica maravillosa de Debussy , luego Mozzart, Vivaldi ,Sopen(Sorry pero no se como se escriben jeje)

Estaba ensimismada oyendo la musica que por tasntos siglos e ido escuchando hasta a alguno de ellos los habia conocido en persona y habia ido a alguno de sus primeros conciertos y era hermoso verlos tocar y su melodia original era más hermosa que ahora.

Estaba tan pero tan metida en la musica que no me habia dado cuenta en la manera en que me estaba mirando Edward hasta que la musica habia parado de sonary gire mi cara para verlo y nose como nuestras caras empezarón a hacercarse poco a poco tanto que podia sentir su repiración en mi boca entreabierta y cuando estabamos apunto de besarnos cuando.

-Bueno chicos ya a terminado el recital espero les aya gustado la musica que an escuchado y esperamos verlos pronto por aquí_maldito director de musica hizo que Edward y yo salieramos de nuestra hermosa burbuja.

Luego cuando ya estabamos fuera para ir hacia los autobuses seme hacerco Edward a una gran velocidad y seme paro enfrente.

-Si Edward necesitabas algo.

-Pues la verdad si me podrias decir cuales son tus planes para el día del baile._Otro más.

-Pues creo que no es de tu incumbencia son cosas personales.

Luego segui caminando y el venia detras de mi un poco más alante de nosotros estaban Alice y Jasper.

No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie estaba frustrada por lo de antes y para mi que Alice lo habia visto venir porque se estaba escojonando de la risa cuando me vio a la cara.

Despues de volver al instituto y recoger las cosas de mi casillero me fuy a casa.

Cuando ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana seguia despierta asi que decidi salir a dar un paseo por el prado que un día me encontre.

Estaba tan hermoso lo unico que le faltaba era la luz de la luna que estaba detras del banco de nubes asi que use uno de mis toques y hice desaparecer todas las nubes y si se veia mucho más hermoso.

Hoy era el aniversario del día que me convirtierón y bueno la musica que escuchamos en el auditorio me dio ganas de volver a tocar el piano asi que hice aparecer uno en medio del prado total quien iva a venir por aquí y para hacer más como decirlo vivido este día me transforme igual que aquel día mi pelo largo , el camison de seda.

Me sente en el vanquillo del piano y comenze a tocar mi canción Forget Me Not ( si la quereis escuchar es de Lucie Silvas).

Estaba tan metida en la musica que no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando desde los arboles hasta que termine de tocar y senti varias presencias asique e lebante tranquilamente y me gire rapidamente para encararme conquien fuera que me estubiese acechando y Mierda.

**Bueno otro cap , quien sera ?**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Edward**

Nose que estaba pasando y eso ami no me gustaba para nada es como la calma antes de una tormenta . Llebaba días leyendo cosas muy raras en la mente de Alice sela pasaba cantando los inpnos nacionales de Japon , Francia , y otros lugares y ademas lo hacia primero al derecho y luego al reves, estaba ocultando algo y lo sabia y cada vez que tenia una visión salia corriendo para que yo no pudiese verla y eso me estaba exasperando.

Y para colmarla hoy Carlisle desde que llego hoy del hospital estaba igual, pero el estaba pensando en todos los metodos de quirurgicos que hen existido desde que el se hizo medico cosa que no es normal en el ya que lo que normal mente el piensa es en Esme , en algun que otro paciente que este un poco grave y en la manera de ayudarle a salir adelante .

Esto me estaba matando y eso que ya estoy muerto , y ademas hoy a Alice sele dio por desaparecer sin más segun Carlisle fue por el hospital para decirle que se iva a ir de compras y que llegaria tarde cosa muy rara en ella porque no se llevo a Rosalin y ella es su compañera de compras porque no le gusta ir sin nadie que torturar y si no es Ross se lleba a Jasper pero el tambien esta aquí , esto me estaba tocando la moral.

Cuando ya era bien entrada la noche Alice regreso cargade de bolsas y cuando le preguntamos donde y conquien habia estado su unica respuesta fue.

-Ya selo dije a Carlisle fui de compras , ¿nose nota?_dijo lebantando las bolsas

-Si, eso lo sabemos pero ¿conquien?

-Pues sola que pasa no puedo tener un día para mi__Habia una vez un barquito chiquitito , habia una vez un barquito chiquitito que no podia ..._

Y esa es la gran mente brillante de mi queridisima hermana.

Durante toda la noche estube tentado de ir a la casa de Bella y verla dormir pero me acorde de la ultima vez que estube alli y de lo raro que habia sidio senti como si me hubiese quedado dormido pero es imposible pero bueno debeser que estab tan concentrado en como ella dormia que me parecio que ami tambien me invadia el sueño y esa debe ser la sensación.

Cuando al fin llego el día ya estaba de camino al colegio para ver si hoy Bella iria y aunque selo pregunte a Alice ella me decia que eso tendria que ir y averiguarlo y sin más se fue con Ross y Jasper en su coche y Emmet se vino conmigo cosa que no fue buena idea.

-Uy Edy esta nervisito porque ba a ver a su amorcito aunque no te pare ni un poquito jajajaja.

-Emmet deja de llamarme Edy y deja de hablar de Bella._Si sigue lo voy a tirar del coche en marcha se que no le pasara nada pero Alice le echara la bronca por destrozar la ropa nueba y eso es peor que la muerte.

-Vamos Edy tedy_ hasta aquí.

Sin previo aviso cuando el estaba distraido jugando con sus dedoas como los niños pequeños, asi es su mente de pollo, bueno y cuando estaba haciendo eso con un movimiento rapido abri su puerta y lo empuje cuando lo vi por el espejo retrovisor tenia una cara de asombro que no selo podia creer y luego empezo a gritar.

-Te la bas a cargar Edyyyyyyyyyy esta me la pagas.

Y luego desaparecio en el bosque , seguramente volveria a casa para cambiarse no podia ir asi a clases con la ropa toda rota y llena de barro , cada vez que lo recuerdo me entra la risa , eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

Ya en el colegio ley la mente de varias personas y alfin en algunos de ellos la encontre hay estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre.

Las primeras clase las pase pensando en como hacercarme a Bella estaba decidido a hacercarme a ella aunque solo sea como amigos aunque se que es ella mi otra mitad "a mia cantante"

Cuando alfin habia llegado la hora del almuerzo estaba esperando porfin verla con mis propios ojos pero como no ella se tenia que escapar como siempre y no sabia donde se habia metido la intente buscar en las mentes de todos pero nadie la habia visto hasta Mike la estaba buscando para pedirle que fuera con el al baile, eso sobre mi cadaver si entiendo la ironia , pero al caso esque no la encontraba asi que fuy a la fuente de todo chisme, Alice y que cren ella tambien se habia desaparecido seguro para no decirme nada le estaba encantado esto de torturarme por todas esas veces que no quise ir con ella de compras o me deje vestir con su ropa y la de Ross como hacia con Emmet y Jasper nunca habia visto a dos vampiros más ridiculos en mi existencia.

Estaba rogando a todo lo sagrado ,osea mi Volvo , que ella fuese a la escursión de hoy al conservatorio seria todo un placer compartir con ella esa bella esperiencia que es la musica.

Ya ha llegado la hora y estoy esperando ver y cual fue mi sorpresa cundo alfin la vi tan hermosa y cual fue mi otra sorpresa cuando enfrete de ella se puso el hasqueroso de Mike que ni le habia dicho hola y ya la estaba imaginando desnuda y nose que más.

-Queria preguntarte algo bueno querria saber si bueno ya sabes que dentro de poco ba a ser el baile de primavera y me gustaria saber bueno ,__basmos Mike tu puedes si la tienes loquita igual que todas__quieres ir conmigo__porque no responde se habra quedado prendida de lo guapo y bueno que estoy__y bueno que dices.

Esto es surrealista total pero como diga que si juro que mato a Mike.

-Que ? aque._Jajaja estoy estaba llendo bien , por ahora Mike tenia más cara de estupio que de costumbre por su contestación.

-Pues a bueno venir conmigo al baile.__esque tiene problemas de oido o que seguro es eso sino no lo entiendo._

-A eso um lo siento ya tengo planes para ese dia y no implican un baile.__como haber alomejor quiere que agamos algo distinto._

-Pero que planes

Pero que planes tambien me pregunto yo alfin pregunta algo inteligente este estupido.

-Lo siento Mike pero eso no es problema tu yo._Bueno eso ami si me gusta pero al mismo tiempo no porque tambien me quedo sin saberlo , por que demonios no puedo leer su preciosa mente.

-Es que bueno...

-Por que no entiendes que NO, pideselo a Jessica que seguro a ella si le apetece y no es por ser grosera pero con tu permiso me gustaria ir a cojer sitio al autobus adios._Si toma esa Newton , pero lo que ahora me toca la moral es no saber que ba hacer.

Luego de todo eso, nos fuimos en los autobuses y para mi mala suerte a ella le toco en otro.

Cuando ya llegamos al auditorio su autobus ya habia llegado y ya estaban dentro, cuando entre hay estaba ella en la mejor zona para oir la acustica del lugar cosa que me parecio increibla casi nadie sabia sobre eso y mucho menos una persona tan joven ya que el resto de la clase se habia sentado o en el fondo y los otros muy adelante ella estaba en el sitio justo y esta era mi oportunida de acercarme.

-No te molesta que me siente aquí la acustica es mejor._la pille desprevenida pero me sonrrio como solo ella sabe y contesto cortesmente.

-Claro que no Edward._mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso en sus labios carnosos y rosados los cuales me "moria" por probar.

La melodia comenzo y no podia apartar mi mirada de ella , la musica nose pero la hacia verse más bella que nunca se me hacia más dulce su rostro angelical , me daban ganas de tocar su piel de porcelana leve mente sonrrojado.

Cuando las ultimas notas de Claro de luna estaba sonando ella gino su hermoso rostro y me miro con sus preciosos ojos , los cuales tenian un hermoso brillo uno que me podria pasar la eternidad admirando.

-Bueno chicos ya a terminado el recital espero les aya gustado la musica que an escuchado y esperamos verlos pronto por aquí_maldito director de musica por el ya no pude seguir admirando esos hermosos ojos que me ipnotizan.

Cuando ya salimos para montarnos en los autobuses de regreso , ya no podia aguantar más las ganas de saber que era eso más importante que el baile asi que me hacerque a preguntarle.

-Si Edward necesitabas algo.

-Pues la verdad si me podrias decir cuales son tus planes para el día del baile._Porfavor dimelo dios esto de no poder leer su mente me mata.

-Pues creo que no es de tu incumbencia son cosas personales._Auch eso duele pero eso me pasa por entrometido y chismoso ya me estoy pareciendo al grano de Mike.

Ya de regreso era la hora de fin de clases asi que todos nos fuimos directamente a nuestras casas.

Despues de dar y dar vueltas en mi cuarto como un león enjaulado ya se habia echo de noche y no podia seguir más aquí dentro asi que sali corriendo a mi sitio especial mi prado cuando faltaba poco para lleghar escuche algo asi que me quede debajo de los arboles resguardandome de la vista y que hacia ella aquí y como habia llegado.

Me empece a hacercar a ella por la espalda y derrepente se dio la vuelta.

**Ja aquí ba la solución? Gracias por sus comentarios Bss**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap_17_Charlas

Bella

_Estaba tan metida en la musica que no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando desde los arboles hasta que termine de tocar y senti varias presencias asique e lebante tranquilamente y me gire rapidamente para encararme conquien fuera que me estubiese acechando y Mierda._

-Mierda me asustaste.

-Lo siento princesa pero hace ya un tiempo que te veo ausente y distinta y me gustaria saber que te pasa.

No sabia que decirle a Charlie era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que me pasaba esto y ademas yo antes me dedicaba a terminar con todo aquel vampiro que me encontrase por delante , tambien e de decir que solo con aquellos que no respetaban la vida humana y ademas era más dura y ahora nose ni lo que soy.

-Charlie nose como decirte esto , pero ya no soy la misma.

-Aque te refieres princesa.

-Pues que ahora soy devil , no me refiero a mi fuerza sino internamente me entiendes.

-Pues la verdad no mucho , por que estas asi?

-Esque_como le puedo decir es como mi papa y me da miedo y verguenza y miedo a la vez _me e enamorado de uno de los Cullen.

Y ahora esperaba sus gritos de como podia ser eso , que era una locura que ahora mismo nos ivamos del pais o nose .

-Bueno ya iva siendo hora.

-Que , Charlie creo que no me has escuchado bien , haver que me e enamorado de un Cullen , la familia de vampiros.

-Si ya lo habia entendido y me parece bien ya iva siendo hora que encontrases a alguien con el quien ser feliz y dejar tu "venganza" contra todos los vampiros y pensas más en ti y en tu felicidad y si ese chico , es tu felicidad me parece muy bien .

Con sus palabras, me habia dejado de una pieza el nunca me habia discutido nada de lo que hacia el siempre me apollo yahora no fue menos y eso me hacia feliz , porque tambien tenia miedo de que el no lo aprobase, aunque el no sea mi papa pero siempre me a cuidado como tal y asi sido muy importante desde que me converti en lo que soy.

-Gracias Charlie eres como un padre para mi lo sabes y te quiero como tal lo sabes.

-Si pequeña pero una cosa si.

-Dime.

-Quiero que me presentes a ese muchacho no le voy a dejar que se sobrepase contigo me oiste.

-Jajaja eso esta ien lo unico que el aun no lo sabe , te prometo que cuando lo sepa te lo presentare ok.

-Esta bien mi niña ahora voy a volver al trabajo que hoy me toca turno de noche y me eche una escapadita para venir a hablar con tigo porque me preocupabas

-Gracias y bueno nos veomos en la casa chao.

-Adios Bella.

Y se fue mientras yo me ponia a seguir tocando y asi pensando en la manera de decirle a Edward lo que siento por el pero por ahora me relajaria con los acordes de la musica clasica.

**Edward**

_Me empece a hacercar a ella por la espalda y derrepente se dio la vuelta._

-Alice que haces tu aquí? como sabes de este lugar?

-Edy haber enserio me estas preguntando eso_dijo señalandose la cabeza_más de una vez e tenido visiones tuyas viniendo aquí cuando te sentias triste o solo o querias escapar de nosotros cuando tu ya sabes_y recordo momentos como ella y Jasper haciendo el amor a lo salvaje o cuando lo hacen Ross y Emmet como conejos y todos tenemos que irnos para no escucharlos me dio un escalofrio esos recuerdos.

-Bueno eso esta bien pero que haces aquí ahora.

-Pues estoy aquí para hablar contigo hermanito, sobre Bella.

-Que quieres hablar conmigo de ella.

-Pues porque no te declaras de una maldita vez.

-Haber si lo entiendes si hago eso tendria que decirle lo que somos porque no me gustaria estarle mintiendo y lo más probable esque uno se muera del susto o dos que primero grite salga corriendo y luego se muera del susto o tres tambien que crea que estoy sindo un mentiroso y que le quiero tomar el pelo y me odie para el resto de su vida.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja dios Edward mira que eres absurdo , como cres que se puede morir del susto eso es imposible , telo aseguro.

-Bueno pero es muy dificil sabes ella es humana yo un moustro de la naturaleza.

-Pero por dios Ed mira que eres estremista tienes que superar tus miedos ir a ella y decirselo y luego si ella te ama tienes que tener fe en que lo comprenda.

_Se que ella lo entendera por ...un elefante se valanceaba..._

-Alice porque me quieres ocultar lo que piensas y porque estas tan segura de que sera asi.

-Pues porque lo se y ya , siempre e hacertado verdad pues porque no me haces caso y ya deja de sufrir Edward por algo que nisiquieraa pasado tienes que empezar a ser más optimistas o nose lo que puede pasar.

-Nose Alice yo...

-Tu nada ya me tienes arta me voy antes de que diga algo de la que luego me pueda arrepentir adios.

Y sin más se largo corriendo como una vala , puede que tenga razón pero nose tendre que pensarlo.

**Alice**

Si no ba maoma a la montaña yo llevare la montaña a maoma .

**Bueno aquí ba otro cap espero que os guste , que querra decir Alice con esto? ummm aberiguenlo en el proximo cap. kiss a todos.**


	18. Chapter 18

Cap_18

**Bella**

Otro día de clases que aburrido, ya habia pasado dos semana de aquella noche.

Y durante estas semanas Alice y yo nos emos echo más cercana tanto que hasta de vez en cuando nos sentabamos juntas a la hora del almuerzo y casi todos los días venia a mi casa y hablabamos sobre mi pasado y el escaso que ella recordaba del sullo, cuando le dije quien era casi se muere de la emoción por yo ser de la realeza y le presente a Charlie y se callerón muy bien tanto que hasta ya me habia dicho que para el seria como otra hija igual que yo, eso me encantaba.

Bueno despues de pasar dotas las clases mirando las motas de polvo cosa que la verdad no era nada divertido alfin toco el timbre de la ultima clase.

Cuando ya estaba saliendo de la ultima clase del día y estaba caminado hacia mi coche cuando me fije que una loca y iperactiva Alice estaba sentada en mi moto, y por su sonrrisa maquiavelica no creo que fuese para nada bueno.

-Belli Bel monta y nos vamos.

-What? De que me hablas , como es eso de monta y nos vamos, irnos a donde.

-Pues a mi casa a donde más vamos a hacer una pijamada y no acepto un no ok.

-Pero yo Alice tu estas loca o que te tomaste como piensas que yo voy a dormir en tu casa si nicsiquiera duermes y el resto de tu familia que eh?

-Que hay con ellos no pasa nada a ellos no les importa que llebe a una amiga a pasar la noche , si es por dormir tranquila ni tu misma lo aras ya veras con todo lo que tengo preparado.

-Pero tengo bueno yo...

-Tu nada y ya dale queme estoy cansando de esta platica sube_y me puso una cara que bueno mejor me subi y ya que más da ella ya se habia quedado en mi casa una que otra noche.

-Ali primero si no te importa voy a parar en mi casa y cojer lo que necesito si.

-Umm esta bien pero nisete ocurra pensar que te puedes escapar eh

-Ok... duende _ lo ultimo lo susurre y pense que no lo escucharia por el casco y la velocidad pero si lo hizo ya que me propino un golpe en las costillas que aunque ni me dolio si lo senti.

En la casa recoji unas cuantas cosas necesarias , bajo la estrita y minuciosa mirada de Alice , despues llame a Charlie y le conte para que no se pusiese loco cuando llegase y no me encontrase en la casa y le parecio muy raro pero el confia en mi asi que no dijo nada.

Para ir asu casa nos fuimos en uno de mis autos , en el camino Alice me fue contando un poco de lo que ariamos pero se que me estaba ocultando algunas cosas.

Cuando llegamos asu casa no estaba muy segura de si entrar o salir corriendo por el bosque pero sabia que si lo pensaba ya ella estaria apunto para cazarme.

Asi que ya dentro no habia nadie apsolutamente nadie , asi que me senti más tranquila .

-Bella quieres comer algo se que debes tener hambre quieres y intento prepararte algo o llamo a un servicio de comida a domicilio.

-No hace falta que llames a nadie yo misma me puedo preparar algo solo dime donde esta la cocina y ya.

-Ok amiga sigueme.

Y asi pasamos un rato cocinando y yo riendome de las caras de Ali porque segun ella mi comida olia orrible y no sabia como era capaz de comer eso segun ella.

-Bella seguro que eso es sano para tu organismo.

-Si Alice ya es la 5ª vez que me preguntas lo mismo ya parale que vas a hacer que me caiga mal la comida_enserio podia llegar a ser muy pero muy pesada.

-Ok pero termina rapido que no tenemos tiempo para todo lo que tengo preparado para hoy.

Dios pues justamente por eso era que estaba comiendo más lento de lo habitual tenia miedo de eso que ella tenia preparado para nosotras.

Luego de haber comido nos dirijimos hacia un cuarto donde estaban mis cosas.

-Esta sera tu habitación si quieres puedes ponerte algo más comodo mientras yo voy a mi recamara ya vuelv.

-Ok .

Ya despues de haberme cambiado si nisiquiera haberme quitado la ropa gracias a mi poder de trasfiguración me habia puesto unos leguins (son unos elasticos) negros y una blasa ancha color azul rei era una de mis preferidas porque era suabe y me encantaba ese color.

Como estaba aburrida de esperar a Alice decidi bajar para ver donde se habia metido ya que antes me habia dicho que su cuarto estaba en la anterior planta de la casa , pero no la encontraba por ningun lado , intente leer su mente pero no estaba y eso era muy raro intente seguir su aroma pero la casa estaba tan llena de sus distintos habitantes que no lo encontraba asi baje al ultimo piso y e diriji al enorme salon donde reposaba un hermoso y magnifico piano negro y no pude aguantar la tentación de sentarme en el y tocar sus teclas y tocar una melodia que llebaba tiempo rondando pormi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo.

Estaba tan metida en la musica que no me habia dado cuenta de que alguien estaba opserbansome hasta que termine la melodia y escuche unos lebes pasos dirijirse hacia mi.

-Hola tu debes ser Bella verdad?_me pegunto aquella hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente de pelo color caramelo muy parecido al de sus ojos que me miraban con ternura.

-Si señora Cullen un gusto en conocerla

-Porfavor dime Esme me haces sentir mayor.

-Deacuerdo señ.. digo Esme por casualidad no abra visto a Alice esque me dejo para cambiarse y ahora no la encuentro.

-Pues la verdad no cariño acabo de llegar si quieres puedes esperar conmigo en el jardin que voy a plantar unas cuantas plantas que acabo de recojer

-Claro por que no

Y sin más nos dirijimos a la parte trasera de la casa en la que se encontraba un grande y hermoso jardin donde habia granvariedad de flores y olia de maravilla.

-Quieres ayudarme a plantar estas rosas Bella

-Claro yo tambien tengo un pequeño jardin detras de la mi casa._era cierto me encantan las flores sus colores , olores, sus formas todo.

-Y Bella que te hizo venir a Forsd.

-Emm pues por mi padre lo echaba de menos.

-Eso esta muy bien.

Llevavamos un rato plantando y ya seme hacia muy raro que Alice no apareciera , podria irme total ella a echo exactamente lo mismo pero me daba algo de pena dejar a Esme sola no sabia que hacer.

-Ya estoy aquí_dijo una muy sonrriente Alice saliendo por la puerta de atras en nuestra dirección_Bella que haces hay.

-Buscar oro Alice no se nota, en donde te habias metido ya a pasado casi 1 hora desde que desapareciste repentinamente.

-Lo siento esque me llamaron y bueno no me acorde de ti

-Me ofendes , despues de casi secuestrarme para que biniese aquí , te vas y sin decirme nada.

-Pero esque lo siento Bella me perdonas, si me perdonas te juro que te dejo elejir que hacemos primero _no era mal trato.

-Esta bien te salvas porque tu mama es muy agradable.

-Gracias Bella , por tu ayuda si quieres puedes ir con Alice ya termino yo esto.

-Ok gracias por su compañia , mientras cierta personita me habia olvidado.

-Ya Bella , acabas de perdonarme asique olvidalo.

Asi discutiendo sobre el tema fuimos al que pienso era su cuarto era enorme con dos de sus paredes las cuales eran enormes ventanales y se podia ver todo el bosque y tambien una cama más grande de lo habitual solo de imaginar a Ali hay me daba la risa de pensar que es como un enorme bloque de hielo y ella un pequeño pingüinito en el medio.

-Cual es el chiste? Bella

-Ehh ninguno yo que estoy medio loca , me gusta tu cuarto es muy amplio y tiene unas vistas hermosas, lo has decorado tu.

-Siiiii pero estaba pensando en cambiar el color de las paredes y mover los muebles quiero darle un toque arabe que piensas.

-Claro es un lindo estilo, en una de mis casa en Londres tengo mi habitación decorada en ese estilo.

-Tienes una casa en Londres podiamos ir algun día a pasar unas vaciones en familia_guau ya hasta en vaciones en familia esta pensando eso es rapido.

-Claro cuando quieras.

Y asi pasamos la tarde hablando y hablando de los distintos sitios en los que habia vivido y las cosas que habia echo , y ella me conto tambien de los sitios que conocia de una vez que fue a Las Vegas y se gano una gran suma de dinero y sela gasto toda en zapatos Jemy Chu y meconto otra serie de tonterias que hacian sus hermanos que eran verdaderamente divertidas.

-Y bueno Bella que te parece si empezamos con nuestra sesion de embellecimiento, aunque ya somos hermosas nunca hay que dejarse.

-Que yo Alice no dijiste que yo elegiria lo primero que hariamos._espero que hubiese algun plan más nose como yo.

-Esta bien haber las opciones son sesión de belleza que inclulle,sesion de máscarillas faciales y para el pelo, luego sesion de mani y pedi cura , luego una sesión de pasarela y ya por ultimo y esto si que no es movible sera una sesión de las mejores peliculas de amor de toda la historia y no te dire cuales son y ahora elige.

Genial lo que más me gusta hacer , notese el sarcasmos dios que sera menos malo.

-Creo que bueno lo de las mascarillas_no usaria mis poderes para pasar esto por alto no queria hacerle eso a Alice seria una tortura que tendria que superar a la vieja usanza.

-Yuju bien primero empezaremos contigo que prefieres , mascarillade pepino, fresas , barro aunque esa no me ba mucho pero bueno, tambien tenemos , de piña ..._esta iva a ser un día y una noche pero que muy largos y me segui preguntado donde estaria el resto de los Cullen sobretodo el.

**6 horas despues**

Dios pero que te e echo yo para merecer semejante tortura despues de las mascarillas , la manicura y la pedicura ,segun ella de urgencia porque yo la verdad nunca me la habia echo cosa que le parecio algo anti-natural que porlomenos tenia que hacermela una vez por semana , más quisiera ella pero ni de broma paso yo otravez por esa tortura y luego vino lo peor la sesion de ropa me hizo probar toda una serie de ropa que yo en toda mi existencia me e puesto y me pondria , pero para ella todo me quedaba fantastico y alfin despues de toda esa tortura llego la parte más amena por asi decirlo pues ami las peliculas estilo meloso no me ban pero es mejor que que me anden poniendo potingues y ropa y me anden en la cabeza esto es lo menos malo.

Ahora nos encontrabamos

-Bien Bella preparada para ver "LOVE STORY" _o mierda

-Bien _dije sin animo ninguno y me miro mal muy mal.

-Hey chicas puedo unirme traigo palomitas_mi salbación

-Claro Esme nos encantaria que nos acompañoaras.

Mientras Esme se sentaba a mi lado Alice metio el DVD en el aparato y rapidamente se sento al lado de Esme y encendio el aparato.

Una tortura total para no tener que verla me puse a comer las palomitas y unas chucherias que habia en la mesa pero me hacia falta algo más para distraerme.

-Alice voy a ir a por algo más de comer estoy famelica

-No hace falta Bella yo puedo ir no te lebantes_no mi escape de huida.

-No porfavor Esme no te molestes sigueviendo la pelicula porfavor._Le di una mirada de "porfavor dejame ir" y creo que lo entendio cuando me asintio con una sonrrisita.

Y Alice solo asintio pero sin hacer mucho caso, cuando me fije bien en su cara tenia una cara de sufrimiento que sino fuera porque no puede llorar seguro ahora mismo estaria llorando a moco tendido.

Cuando estaba en la cocina busque en unas bolsas que antes habia traido donde me dijo que habia traido todo lo que se usaba en una pijamada usual , y cuando las abri dios esta chica nose que pijamasdas habra visto pero quien necesita tanto tequila, Whisque , Vozka , pero que piensa que que vamos a hacer , segui buscando y alfin encontre algo normal unas cuantas nubes , gominolas variadas .

Con las gominolas en mano me diriji a la puerta de la cocina que se diriji a el precioso jardin de Esme.

Se sentia una paz que hacia mucho no sentia nose si era la cantidad excesiba de azucar que e ingerido , la poca luz de la luna sobre las flores o ese aroma de la distinta variedad de flores pero me sentia muy bien.

Estaba distraido mirando el riachuelo que se veia a lo lejos cuando senti una presencia y sabia quien era no queri mover ni un apice de mi cuerpo no sabria que hacer asi que me quede quieta sin nisiquiera pestañear.

-Hermosa noche.

No dije nada ni una palabra .

-Puedo sentarme a tu lado._Solo asenti parecia estupida pero que me pasa.

Cuando se sento a mi lado su brazo rozo minimamente el mio causando que tubiese un escalofrio.

-Tienes frio, ten mi chaqueta no vallas a enfermar._Y sin esperar respuesta me puso su chaqueta aunque no la necesitaba , pero eso el no lo sabia.

-Gracias _fue lo unico que salio de mi y lo que siguio entrando fueron las cantidades masibas de chuches

-Se nota que tienes hambre_dijo con una hermosa sonrrisa_creo que eso no es una comida sana luego si comes muchas te dolera la tripa.

Lo unico que hice fue meterme más gominolas y sonrreir como pude, su cara de asombro era demasiado asi que tenia que leer su mente para saber que pensaba.

-_Edward no te rias , esta adorable parece una niña pequeña que se quiere comer todo antes de que venga alguien y selas quite._

Cuando lei eso de su mente seme atoraron las cominolas en la garganta y por pura estupidez seme corto el aire.

-Bella esta bien_claro que no tarado no ves que me estoy ahogando.

Como pude le hice señas de que me estaba ahogando y el reaciono en ese momento agarrandome y haciendome la maniobra de gremblichs (creo que se escribe así) y consiguio que las gominolas alojadas en mi garganta saliesen disparadas algo muy hasqueroso e de decir.

-Bella porfavor dime que estas bien.

-Si , lo siento .

-Jeje pides perdon por atragantarte_si yo soy asi de estupida sobretodo porque no necesito respirar pero eso aparte .

Hasta ese momento no me di cuanta de que aun me tenia agarrada desde atras con sus brazos por mi estomago pero no muy apretados y su cara al lado de la mia como si me estubiese abrazondo estaba tan agusto que no quise ni moverme pero siempre tiene que pasar algo.

-Isabella Marie Swan donde te me..._y esa era Alice arruinando un lindo momento pos salbación_ups los interrumpo , podias haberme dicho que estabas aquí , y tu Edward como es que estas en casa.

-Alice por si no lo recuerdas yo vivo aquí.

-Si pero pense que nose andarias por hay como siempre y no vendrias a dormir.

-Bueno , yo creo que me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada , buenas noches _y sin esperar respuestas de ninguno lo más rapido que pude me fuy hacia la habitación que me habia indicado que seria en la que dormiria.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras la puerta principal se habrio y por ella entro Carlisle y cuando me vio me dio una sonrrisa calida que no pude evitar devolver

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches doctor Cullen.

-Ya te e dicho que me llames Carlisle.

-Esta bien Carlisle con tu permiso me retiro estoy algo cansada.

-Espera Bella me gustaria hablar contigo.

-Um claro.

-Porfavor esperame en mi despacho es subiendo la primera puerta a la derecha.

Con un asentimiento segui el camino indicado y entre en un hermoso lugar lleno de cuadros, libros y distintas antigüedades de distintas epocas pero sobretodo me llamo la atención el cuadro donde se podia divisar a 4 personas vestidas con ropa de epoca y entre ellas se encontraba Carlisle pero más partado de los otros tres que se veia a leguas que eran vampiros eran tres hombres la verdad que no muy agraciasdos a mi parecer, estan con unas poses de superiorida que no me gustaba paranada.

-Los conoces_mierda di un respingo.

-Pues no deberia?_esto se estaba haciaendo muy frecuente estaba demasiado distraida como para enterarme de lo que estaba pasando en mi alrrededor.

-Pues mayormente si son los Vulturi es como la realeza para nosotros.

-Am si ya e oido hablar de ellos alguna que otra vez pero la verdad no me interesan.

-Bien , Bella queria saber como estas desde lo del accidente .

-Bien gracias.

-Me alegro, Alice esta encantada contigo no para de hablar lo buena amiga que eres y que le encantaria que fueras de la familia._Alice y sus comentarios.

-Si ella tambien es una gran amiga para mi nunca habia tenido una.

-Pues me alegro por las dos y...

-Bella _y hablando del rey de roma el culo asoma_ aquí estas ola Carlisle sino te importa mela llevo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Sin esperar respuesta me arrastro hasta el que seria mi cuarto y me sento en una silla delante de un espejo.

-Bueno y que hablaste con Edward

-Nada la verdad_y era verdad a lo que hablamos no sele puede llamar conversación.

-Te creere bueno creo que ya debes estar cansada asi que te dejo para que puedas descansar mañana tenemos un día ajetreado , chao._dijo despidiendose con la mano.

Medio un escalofrio eso de que mañana seria un día ajetreado no me da buena espina pero ahora no me voy a preocupar , prefiero dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

**Siento haber tardado :(**


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

Una semana despues...

Ya habia pasado una semana de ese fin de semana del horror pues tal y como lo predije al día siguiente Alice no espero ni que saliera el sol para lebantarme y practicamente vestirme para ir aun centro comercial en nada más ni nada menos que en California lo pueden creer nose como pero cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me quede con cara de cuadro y su unica explicación fue

-Que esque ya estoy aburrida de las tiendas de Wasinton y ademas hoy en LA estara nublado nadie podra descubrirnos.

Y ya esa fue toda su explicación y fue uno de los peores días de mi vida recorrimos todos y cuando digo todos son todos los centros comerciales y la mayoria de las tiendas de ropa que encontrabamos por el camino para estar más comodas y con más sitio habia contratado una camioneta-limosina.

Pasamos todo el día de compras hasta que se hizo de noche y la pasamos en un hotel donde ella ya tenia reserbada una habitación para las 2 , le hice una llamada a Charlie y luego de una larga y relajante ducha me fuy a dormir .Al día siguiente volvimos a Forsd y me dejo en mi casa con el monton de bolsas de ropa ,zapatos , collares y todo tipo de complementos que me habia echo comprar y que seguramente no usaria y terminaria donando a la veneficencia.

Bueno despues de ese día volvieron las clases y todo fue normal solo que me di cuenta de que Edward intentaba hablar lo minimo conmigo cosa que me exasperaba , este hombre era bipolar una semana queria ser casi mi mejor amigo y a la otra me hipnoraba .

Hoy sabado habia planeado un día de tranquilidad total y para que mis loca por las compras no me lo arruinase hice uso de varios de mis poderes para hacer que no pudiese saber en donde estaria ni lo que estaria haciendo.

Ahora estaba en un lugar hermoso lleno de flores silvestres rodeado de arboles, habia traido una manta y una cesta llena de comida y tambien me habia traido unos cuantos lienzos y pintura para relajarme pintando.

Llebaba un rato dibujando unos bocetos y escuchando los sonidos del viento relajandome y el mismo viento trajo un aroma desagradable con el un aroma que me estaba produciendo arcadas , estaba intentando adibinar de donde venia esa pesta y derepente de entre los arboles parecio un enorme ,inmeso y descomunal lobo , entoda mi existencia jamas habia visto uno asi de grande esto era sobre humano aunque siendo yo mitad vampiro nose de que me asusto.

Poco a poco ese ser se me estaba hacercando y me estaba gruñendo y no se porque la verdad yo no lo habia probocado.

Sin más que un parpadeo el inmenso lobo se me abalanzo , como acto reflejo active mi escudo y me agache por otro estupido acto reflejo como si pudiese hacerme algo pero cuando me recupere de mi estupides me ergui para defenderme pero cuando lo hice vi aparecer de dios sabe donde otro lobo aparecio y nose pero esto no pintaba nada bien pues nunca me habia enfrentado a semejantes bichos y nose si sabre como enfrentarme a esto ni como saldre de ello.

Lo siento que sea tan corto .


End file.
